Next Generation: Tidvändarolycka
by J-star Black
Summary: James, Fred, Roxanne & Louis är uttråkade och råkar slå sönder en tidvändare, vilket får de att komma till året 1976, och möta sina idoler: Marodörerna.Läs om bilden av Dödsätarna och hur de hjälper Marodörerna med århundrades bästa skämt...
1. Chapter 1

**Tja! Nyår snart:D **

**Fyller år på söndag, hoppas jag får bra presenter, typ en ny dator:D**

** SÅ, Här är en ny story, lite next gen och marodörerna. Hoppas ni gillar början!**

* * *

><p>"Kan vi inte spela lite Quidditch?" frågade James Sirius Potter för den tredje gången den minuten.<p>

"Sorry, Taggis, vi är för få."

"Jag har så tråkigt, typiskt att vi inte har nått för oss när vi ändå har sommarlov." James satt tillsammans med Fred och Roxanne hemma hos James i Godric's Hollow.

"Jag vill också göra nått, det är roligare att skämta på Hogwarts än att ruttna hemma." James hade bjudit hem två av sina bästa vänner. De hade precis avslutat sitt sjätte år på Hogwarts och morgonen därpå skulle även Louis Weasley komma. Dem fyra var Hogwarts kända upptågsmakare. Stackars professor McGonagall, hon hade först fått uppleva marodörerna, sedan Weasley-tvillingarna och nu nästa generations marodörer. (Fast de tyckte såklart att hon var en lyckoost.)

Det hördes röster från nedre våningen och alla gick ner för att se vem det var. James sken upp när han fick se Teddy. Han och Victoire hade precis kommit och Harry fick onda aningar när han såg dem tre marodörernas miner.

"Vad tänker ni tre på?" Allas miner ersattes av oskyldiga, rara uttryck - som inte lurade någon. Harry var skicklig och visste precis hur han skulle bära sig åt för att avslöja deras planer, som tur var räddade Teddy dem.

"Åh, jag skulle dem den nya kvasttidningen. Du vet, den med den nya Åskviggen 2000 i." Harrys ansikte sprack upp i ett lättat leende. Men bakom honom blinkade Teddy mot marodörerna. Det var därför de älskade honom så mycket. Hur mycket än Teddy verkade som en duktig, ambitiös och vuxen trollkarl, var han egentligen lika mycket skojare som dem. (Även om han tonade ner sig kring Victoire.) James, Fred och Roxanne gick upp igen. Efter ett tag kom även Teddy upp.

"Hörni, ni måste öva på era Pokerfaces. Blev ju nästan avslöjade." Leende kastade han en påse till dem, som Roxanne fångade.

"Schysst Teddy!" Utbrast hon. Äntligen hade de fått tag på det allra nyaste från Bröderna Weasleys trollkarlstrick. Även om det var Roxanne och Freds pappa som ägde den, var deras mamma Angelina mycket vaksam över att de inte tog eller köpte något. Men George lät gärna Teddy få lite varor då och då. Han visste ju var de skulle hamna och inte kunde George Weasley stoppa nästa generations upptågsmakare.  
>James hurrade glatt.<p>

"Imorgon ska vi äntligen göra saker på vårt sett!" Teddy log och sa

"Ja, kom bara ihåg att inte nämna mig. Då är era lagbrytardagar över. Ses Tagghorn junior." Skrattande gick han ner för trappan, samtidigt som resten fnös. Visst! Deras lagrytardagar skulle aldrig ta slut.

* * *

><p>Nästa julidag sken solen över Godric's Hollow. Efter klockan tio anlände Louis med sin syster Monique.<p>

"God dag Tagghorn," började Louis. Han sträckte fram handen mot James.

"Var hälsad Louis." Båda försökte hålla sig för skratt. Marodörerna höll alltid på såhär när de träffades.

"Hur mår min kära kusin?"

"Angenämt", svarade James.

"Var är våra ärade tvillingar?" Fred och Roxanne himlade på ögonen.

"Trevligt att råkas, kusin." Sa de samtidigt. James såg att Harry betraktade de roat, som om han återupplevde ett minne.

Som vanligt satt de i vardagsrummet på övervåningen. Det var alltid så. När marodörerna var hos James, var vardagsrummet deras. Rummet var lagom stort med flera soffor och fåtöljer. En stor kamin lyste upp rummet. De flesta skulle ha sagt att det påminde om Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Flertalet av möblerna var röda med mönster av guldtrådar. Det hängde några tavlor på väggarna.  
>Kort sagt var det tydligt att James hade fått säga till om mycket. Han var ju trots allt en stolt Gryffindorare.<p>

"Jag tycker att vi ska hitta på något" började Louis.

"Ja, varför har vi inget porträtt av marodörerna? De skulle säkert veta vad vi skulle göra." James klagade ofta på att de inte hade porträtt av James, Sirius eller Remus; Pettigrew räknade de inte som en marodör.

"Visst vore det fett coolt om vi kunde åka tillbaka till den tid då marodörerna gick på Hogwarts." Tänkte Roxanne halvhögt.

"Smart Roxie! Men hur ska vi tillbaka i tiden?" Freds ögon började gnistra av den briljanta iden.

"Vi borde hitta på något att göra där, typ som ett uppdrag." Roxanne började tänka på ett möjligt äventyr.

"Ja", James ögon började gnistra."Vi kan föröka rädda någon från att bli Dödsätare…"

"Bra ide, Tagghorn! Vem kan vi tänkas rädda… hm… rädda från Voldemort?" Roxannes min var spöklik likt Freds.

"Tänk Dödsätare, som… hörni jag vet! Valet är ganska självklart." Allas ansikten vändes mot Roxanne.

"Regulus Black, såklart." Fred lyste upp.

"Briljant Roxie."

"Ok, när vi vet hur vi ska transporteras bakåt i tiden, så…"

"Ursäkta Tagghorn, för nu kommer jag att såga planen." Louis såg misstroget på dem.

"Även om vi vet hur vi ska tillbaka till 1970-talet, så måste ni tänka på ert utseende."

"Jag ser ut som en snygg Potter," Började James arrogant.

"Just det Tagghorn, efter vad vi har hört ser du ut som en klon av riktiga Tagghorn." James nickade förstående och slog sig sedan för pannan.

"Just det, hur kunde jag glömma det?"

"Även om Fred och Roxie, " fortsatte Louis, "inte riktigt har den, då traditionella utseendet av en Weasley, så …" Båda tvillingarna nickade förstående. Båda tvillingarna hade Georges ansiktsform. Freds utseende var precis som George, men med mörkare slag av Weasley hår. Fred och George hade till och med lika många fräknar, bildigt talat. Roxannes hår var nästan lika mörkt som Angelina och lite färre fräknar. Men för övrigt var de precis likadana. De tänkte lika, hade likadana ansiktsuttryck och precis som deras far och döda farbror var de skojare.

"Folk kommer nog att reagera på James, och vi andra, jag vet inte… Mitt blonda hår är från mamma." Louis pekade på sitt vilieblonda hår.

"Så bra, det utseendemässiga fixar vi senare. Men frågan är hur vi ska bära oss åt för att kunna åka tillbaka 46 år." Fred tyckte att det började bli tråkigt med detaljerna.

"VA! Ska ni åka tillbaka till… vänta lite… 1976?" Lily hade kommit ut från sitt rum med Monique. Hon stirrade på sin äldre bror.

"Lils, sluta larva dig. Jag vet att du är som jag." Sa James i ett självbelåtet flin.

"Visst, om du säger det så", hon gav honom en McGonagall-blick.

"Lils nej!" Tjöt Fred. "Du får inte gå över till den mörka sidan. Ge oss inte Blicken." Lily började skratta.

"Mörka sidan? Seriöst?"

Alla skrattade utom Fred. "Du är ond. Hör du mig? Ond!"

"Nejdå Freddie. Jag har bara tränat på att skrämma dig med den fruktade McGonagall-blicken." Lily bar samma självbelåtna flin som James.

"Var är Al?" Undrade Roxanne.

"Med Scorp på Malfoys herrgård." James hade övergett sina gliringar om familjen Malfoy för länge sen. Det var ju inte lika lätt att fördomar nu när Albus var kompis med Scorpius Malfoy.

"Jaja. Jag och Monique ska dra. Ses sen." Lily började gå mot trappan. Monique såg på sin bror "Gör inget dumt nu. Victoire kommer att döda oss annars." När hon gått stönade Louis.

"Hon har rätt."

Roxanne skakade på huvudet "Jag tycker att hon överdiver."

"Nej", protesterade Louis, "Eller jo. jag vet inte. Ibland är Victoire värre än oss och Teddy, ibland är hon som mamma. Kan inte fatta att vi är syskon." Fred skakade missbelåtet på huvudet.  
>"Kom igen. Hur ska vi tillbaka i tiden?"<p>

James tänkte efter. "Vet inte. Tidvändare skulle inte funka." Louis skakade på huvudet, det fanns något i hans blick som tydde på att han var road.

"Ingen av oss vet hur man använder en sån."

Nerslagna gav de upp den tanken.

* * *

><p>"Ska vi spela quidditch?"<p>

"Ja, jag går och frågar om pappa vill vara med." James flög upp ur fåtöljen och sprang ner för trappan. Efter tio minuter började de spela quidditch med Harry, Ginny, Lily och Monique.

Efter en stojig timme gick de in. James vände sig till sin mamma.

"Har vi en tidvändare nånstans?" Ginny såg misstänksamt på honom.

"Varför undrar du det?"

"Undra bara", James ryckte på axlarna och Ginny såg ut att tänka efter.

"I Harrys arbetsrum, tror jag." Hon gick och James gick försiktigt och hämtade den.

"Kolla James min. Nåt är på gång." Louis såg förväntansfylld ut.

"Titta, nu kan vi lista ut hur vi ska till 1976." James höll fram tidvändaren. Fred och Roxanne flinade identiskt. Louis såg bara förvirrad ut.

"Eh, har ni slagit i huvudet allihopa? Vad tänker ni med?" Fred log dumt mot Louis.

"Du är ju dummare än Goyle i Slytherin, Lou. Nu kan vi åka tillbaka till…"

"Merlin! Det var ju bara ett skämt." Avbröt Louis honom. Något i hans blick fick Roxanne att fundera.

"Alltså det vore ju fett kul, men…" Hon tvekade, "Det finns mycket vi inte vet. Hur kommer vi tillbaka? Är det ens lagligt?" Fred log sarkastiskt och sa

"Självklart är det lagligt Roxanne. Ministeriet uppmuntrar till att folk åker tillbaka i tiden och riskerar massor." Roxanne log syrligt och sträckte ut tungan åt honom. Det fick alla att börja skratta och därmed lämnade de tidvändariden.

* * *

><p>Efter att de spelat knallkort ett tag kom Monique upp och meddelade att middagen var klar. James hoppade upp ur soffan.<p>

"Äntligen!" Utbrast han. "Jag är så hungrig att jag kan äta en hippogriff." Monique höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"När är du inte hungrig?" Alla skrattade…utom James. Han log syrligt.

"Haha, kul! Flytta på dig flamman. Jag vill äta." Monique slog till honom på huvudet. James skrattade. Monique hatade att bli kallad flamman, något James kallade henne ofta, på grund av hennes röda Weasleyhår.

Efter maten hängde de med Lily och Monique på nedre våningen. Till slut gick de upp.

James uppförde sig som vanligt, det vill säga, han sprang uppför trapporna och kastade sig i soffan. Alla sjönk ner i en och samma soffa.  
>Det hördes ett ljud från James ficka. Långsamt och med ett förvirrat ansiktsuttryck stoppade han ner handen i fickan. Den var fylld med sand. Innan någon av de hann reagera blev allting svart.<p>

Det sista de hörde var James säga "Ojdå!"

* * *

><p><strong>Så, Vad tyckte ni?<strong>

**Vill gärna ha reviews! Kom gärna med synpunkter eller ideer:D**


	2. Dumbledore

**Gott Nytt ÅR Allihopa!**

**Jag fyller år idag och har fått massa presenter. Bland annat en ny dator:D**

**Tack till Ginny02, rosabananer, Roza97, Lilyous, Dyngan75 och Hade Potter och en anonym för era Reviews. De gjorde mig jätteglad.**

**Tack för att Ginny02, Lilyous och Dyngan75 för att ni lagt till storyn som favorit.**

**Och så tack till Veraoff1 som har lagt till storyn till Alert:D**

**Mycket tackande, men nu kommer nästa del! Innan vi börjar, Jag vet att Bellatrix, Lucius och co. inte gick på Hogwarts samtidigt som Sirius och co. men i den här ff:en så gör de det:)**

**Enjoy;)**

* * *

><p>Mörkret som omslöt de försvann och det blev åter ljust. Roxanne såg sig omkring. De var på ett välbekant ställe, tyckte hon.<p>

"Var i Merlins kalsonger är vi?" Fred såg på omgivningen med rynkad panna. James och Louis utbytte en blick.

"Är vi på Hogwarts?" James nickade.

"Jag tror det, men var är Dumbledores grav?"  
>Roxanne förstod varför hon tyckte att det var ett välbekant område. Det var ju här den vita den marmorgraven låg. Eller den borde i alla fall göra det. Men det syntes inga spår efter graven.<p>

"Hörni, har ni märkt att det inte liknar sommar här?" Louis såg frågande på de andra.

"Visst borde det även vara varmt i Skotland på sommaren?" James nickade. Sedan sa han

"Hur kom vi hit?" Det blev tyst, sedan utbrast Roxanne

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, ALLT DET HÄR ÄR DITT FEL! Var är tidvändaren?" James hoppade till, sedan tog han fram den förstörda tidvändaren ur fickan. Fred log.

"Briljant! Var tror ni att vi hamnat?"

"Finns väl bara ett sätt att ta reda på. Kom, vi går och tittar om vi ser några vi känner igen!" Roxanne och Fred smålog och började gå. Louis såg ut att hålla sig för skratt.

"Fan vad rädd du blev när hon skrek." James ryckte på axlarna och kunde inte låta bli att dra på munnen.

"Erkänn att du också trodde att hon var allvarlig. Shit, hon har moster Angies temperament. Trodde att hon skulle bli som Rose." Louis började skratta.

"Ja, verkar som om hon har lärt sig att skrämma alla, särskilt dig."

* * *

><p>De gick upp till slottet. När de fick syn på de första eleverna frös alla till. En yngre Lucius Malfoy stod med en grupp elever. Han hade ljust blont hår och verkade vara en kopia av Scorpius. De hörde ett skratt och fick syn på en vacker häxa med svart lockigt hår. James tog fram sin trollstav<p>

"Bellatrix" väste han. De andra försökte stoppa honom från att visa sig för gruppen av elever.

"Tagghorn, lugna dig. Du får inte göra något." James vände sig mot Louis med ett skrämmande ansiktsuttryck.

"Lugna mig? Lugna mig? Louis det var hon som dödade Sirius, torterade Nevilles föräldrar, dödade Teddys mamma och så många till." De hörde flera personer skratta och såg gruppen gå därifrån. Fred vände sig mot James.

"Jag vet hur du känner. Det gör vi alla. Den som dödade farbror Fred var någon av de där Slytherineleverna." Roxanne nickade och sa sorgset

"Vi vet vad som har skett, eller kommer att ske, borde jag nog säga. Men vi kan inte göra något." Louis nickade och sa det avgörande

"Vi får försöka uthärda oss, kanske hjälpa dem att välja den rätta sidan. Men nu, innan allt annat: Vad fan ska vi göra?" Han möttes av tystnad. Sedan sa James, samtidigt som han började gå mot entrédörren

"Albus, Albus Dumbledore såklart."

De gick in och möttes av ett Hogwarts som var sig likt. Självklart visste de var rektorns kontor låg- Hur många gånger hade de inte varit där inne och blivit utskällda av rektor McGonagall? De stannade vid stenfiguren. Vad var lösenordet? De såg på varandra.

"Ursäkta men vilka är ni?" Rösten lät väldigt familjärt. Marodörerna vände sig om och stod ansikte mot ansikte med professor McGonagall.

" Professor McGonagall" sa James medsamma, men ångrade sig genast. Mcgonagall såg först förvånad ut (antagligen för att han var så lik James (senior)) sedan såg hon misstänksam ut.

"Vi skulle vilja tala med professor Dumbledore, det är väldigt viktigt." sa Roxanne försiktigt och tittade på McGonagall, som såg ut att tänka efter.

"Följ med mig, är ni snälla" Hon tittade på stenfiguren "Erised". Alla fem gick upp för trappan och efter att ha knackat steg de in.

Marodörerna såg sig imponerat omkring. Kontoret var fullt av coola saker som bara Dumbledore hade. En harkling fick de att återvända till nuet.

"God dag och vilka är ni?" frågade Dumbledore vänligt. James tog återigen kommandot.

"Hej, jag heter James Potter." McGonagalls ansiktsuttryck rubbades och hon såg helt paff ut.  
>Louis mumlade något som lät som "Snyggt James."<p>

James tydliggjorde sig.

"James Sirius Potter. Jag är sonson till James Potter som går på skolan nu. Det här är Louis, Fred och Roxanne Weasley. Vi är barnbarn till Molly Prewett och Arthur Weasley. Vi kommer egentligen från 2022."

Dumbledore såg mycket intresserad ut."Hur kom ni hit?"

Louis harklade sig."Jo, vi hade fått tag på tidvändare, som sedan gick sönder och på något märkligt sätt hamnade vi här."

Dumbledore tittade på professor McGonagall, som såg ut att tänka.

"Minerva, vad tycker du?"

"De verkar tala sanning, så de borde gå med eleverna här, tills vi hittar en lösning på problemet och skickar hem dem." Hon såg att fundera över problemet.

"Utmärkt idé!" Dumbledore vände sig mot ungdomarna.

"Vilket elevhem går ni i?"

"Gryffindor" svarade alla samtidigt.

"Då så, ni kan gå med sjätteklassarna, eller?"Alla nickade.

"Albus, jag kan följa de till tornet, men innan det, hur ska vi dölja deras identiteter?" Marodörerna blev oroliga. Dumbledore skrockade.

"Vi kan väl fråga er. Jag tror att ni klarar det själva. Om jag inte misstar mig är en ni en mycket kreativ grupp, eller hur?" Alla fyra flinade stort som svar. Professor McGonagall såg ut som om hon inte visste om hon skulle vara irriterad eller om hon skulle roas av ungdomarna.

"Gode Godric! Ett av marodörernas barnbarn och syster barnbarn till tvillingarna Prewett. Måtte Merlin hjälpa oss!"

Dumbledores ögon gnistrade roat. "Seså Minerva."

Färden till Gryffindortornet gick snabbt och var händelselös. De hade fått tag på skoluniformer och fått veta att året var 1976. Innan professor McGonagall gick sa hon till pojkarna

"Ni kommer att sova här med de andra sjätteklasspojkarna." Hennes näsborrar vidgades. "Marodörerna går i eran årskurs."

Så fort hon hade försvunnit såg alla fyra på varandra och började klaga.

"Fatta vad vi har hamnat i!"

"Åh, allas reaktion av att vi dyker upp helt random."

"Dölja identiteter, vad ska vi heta?"

"Gå i skolan på sommarlovet!"

Louis satte sig ner. "Eh, är det inte lite konstigt att vi kom till det år, vi ville komma till, när vi typ skämtade?"

"Lite? Det ÄR kusligt. Eller hur Tagghorn?" Fred vände sig mot James.

"Ok, regel nummer ett" började Roxanne, "Vi kan inte kalla James för Tagghorn." De andra nickade i samförståelse. Det blev tyst, alla väntade sig att hon skulle fortsätta.

"Vad?" Utbrast hon, "Jag är den som bryter mot regler, jag kommer inte på några!" Killarna höjde på ögonbrynen samtidigt. Roxanne himlade på ögonen.

"Den regeln var ju självklar."

Sedan började de prata om vad de skulle heta. När de var klara med att diskutera namn var klockan fem och det började anlända Gryffindorare. Alla var så upptagna med att börja med läxorna att ingen la märke till dem.

Uppehållsrummet blev plötsligt väldigt pratfylld. Till James, Louis, Fred och Roxannes förfäran men samtidigt lycka, dök sjätteklassarna upp.

* * *

><p><strong>Så vad tyckte ni?<strong>

**Gör min födelsedag till en toppendag och skriv en review:D**

**Vad tycker ni De ska heta, nu när de ska ha "Döljda identiteter"?**

**Har ni någon synpunkt så är det bara att säga till, tar gärna emot konstruktiv kritik:D**


	3. Marodörerna

**Tja Tja allihopa!  
>Tack för att ni läser det här:D<br>Tack för era reviews: Lilyous  
>Veraoff1- Din idé gav mig en idé på hur de ska övslöjas, så tack:D<br>Dyngan75- Tack för dina förslag, bestämde mig för George, lite vanligare är Gred;)**

**Så här är nästa del,  
>Hoppas ni gillar det:D<br>**

* * *

><p>"Såg du deras min. Dumma uppblåsta snobbar." Sirius Black klev in genom porträtthålet. Han och marodörerna brast ut i ett högt skratt. En av sjätteårsflickorna vände sig mot de.<p>

"Black, var tyst! Folk försöker plugga här inne!" James Potter vände sig genast mot flickan.

"Hon har rätt Tramptass. Vi ska vara tysta, Evans!" Lily Evans såg ogillande på honom när han blinkade mot henne.

"Professor McGonagall sa att det skulle börja nya sjätteklassare. Jag och Lily skulle ge de scheman och sånt."  
>Louis flämtade. Talaren kunde inte vara någon annan än Teddy Lupins pappa. Marodörerna vände sig om för att se vem som hade flämtat.<p>

"Vad i Merlins heliga..."

"Black" hördes Lilys röst igen. Men sedan såg hon också James (jr.)

"Vid Merlins skägg!" Utbrast hon. I princip alla sjätteklassare såg på ungdomarna.

"Eh, vi är de nya eleverna," Fred såg på alla som stirrade på de, och tänkte sorgset att de alla skulle dö inom en snar framtid. James (sr.) kunde inte hålla sig

"Vilka är ni?" De såg på varandra. De hade bestämt att alla utom James kunde behålla sitt förnamn och James (jr.) bestämde sig för att börja.

"Jag heter George Harrison, det här är Louis, Fred och Roxanne." Alla fyra log sina oskyldiga leenden.

"Vi har gått på flera olika slags skolor och fått hemundervisning, men nu ska vi gå här." förklarade Louis och fick det låta komplicerat. Marodörerna och resten av sjätteklassarna nickade. Sirius log brett och sa

"Ja polarn, du är för fan lik Tagghorn, James alltså! Kan ni vara släkt eller nåt? Båda James såg på varann och till slut sa George på huvudet.

"Inte vad jag vet."  
>Stämningen som hittills varit ganska spänd blev med ens mer varm och alla presenterade sig. James berättade att de var skolans kända marodörer. Tidsresenärerna såg på varann och ville gärna berätta om sig själva, men hur berättade man att man var den nya generationens upptågsmakare, när folk inte ens visste att man var från framtiden.<p>

* * *

><p>Alla pratade och efter någon timme talade Pettigrew för första gången.<br>"Det är nog dags att gå till Stora Salen. Jag är väldigt hungrig." jämrade han sig. Fred, Roxanne, James och Louis hade inte ens hälsat på honom. De avskydde honom och ville helst skada honom för hans förräderi, men försökte låta bli.  
>"Ja, ja Slingersvans, du är alltid hungrig. Kom så går vi." James började gå mot porträtthålet.<p>

På väg till Stora Salen mötte de några Slytherinelever.  
>"Det där är skolans as, dem vi alla skäms över!"<p>

"Men Sirius, går inte din bror där?" Undslapp det från George. Sirius min mörknade

"Hur vet du det?" Roxanne svarade

"Alla vet att familjen Black alltid hamnat i Slytherin, ja alla utom du. Du ska veta att din placering varit ett stort samtalsämne." Sirius ryckte på axlarna som om han inte brydde sig.

De gick in och satte sig. Plötsligt höjde James huvudet och fick ett drömmande leende. Sirius skrattade lite medan Remus himlade på ögonen. Sirius harklade och sa

"Och nu mina herrar och dam, kommer James kärlek och hans själsfrände." Sirius sänkte rösten "Fast det vet ju hon inte om och hon kommer aldrig att börja gilla honom." Men de som visste bättre tittade roat på varandra. Lily Evans satte sig ner och fick syn på James.

"Vad vill du, Potter?"

"Evans, vill du gå ut..."

"Nej!" Hon avbröt honom innan hans ens hann fråga klart. Sirius började gapskratta. Flera av de andra eleverna vände sig om. Professor McGonagall gav Sirius en mycket bister blick. Remus försökte hålla sig för skratt.

"Det där händer varje gång."  
>Lily verkade inte bry sig om dem utan vände sig mot de nya eleverna. Hon tittade med rynkad panna på George första gången, när hon trodde att ingen såg. Men hon var lika trevlig mot honom som mot resten.<p>

"Tagghorn har du märkt att Evans är trevligare mot George än dig? Lite för trevlig." Sirius vickade på ögonbrynen. Lily och George såg båda äcklade ut.

"Jag skulle aldrig gå ut med nån för att reta Potter," sa Lily som förstått vad Sirius menade.

"Inte? Är du säker på det?" Retades Sirius glatt. Lily gav honom en blick och vände sig sedan mot sina vänner. Resten av middagen var lugnare och de gick sedan för att lägga sig. Roxanne följde med Lily.

"Hur tycker du det är?" frågade Lily vänligt.

"Bra, ni verkar vara en rolig årskurs." Lily förstod vad Roxanne syftade på.

"Roliga? Jag skulle kalla Marodörerna jobbiga." Roxanne såg att de andra tjejerna roat himlade på ögonen.

"Visst, intala dig själv det, Lils. Jag är Marlene, förresten, Marlene McKinnon." Roxanne presenterade sig. Lily började prata om hur jobbig James var, därefter gick hon för att borsta tänderna.

"Så här är hon alltid. Hon gillar James väldigt mycket, även fast hon inte fattar det. Hon är så jäkla envis." Sa en flicka som hette Alice. Marlene nickade.

"Vem är det som inte fattar vad?" Lily hade återvänt. Roxanne och de andra skrattade. Lily såg tjejernas min och sa

"Snackar ni om mig och den där tjockskalliga braten?" Detta fick alla att skratta ännu mer.

"Vad har du emot James? Jag tycker att han verkade schysst." Lily fnyste

"Roxie, James är inte schysst." Hennes invändningar svarades gapskratt från de tre andra. Till slut gick alla och lade sig. Roxanne tänkte roat på hur James fått Lily till slut.

* * *

><p><strong>Vill gärna ha reviews!<br>Så vad tyckte ni?  
>Gillar ni reaktionerna?<br>Synpunkter och konstruktiv kritik är alltid välkommet!**

****J-star Black****


	4. Träning och varbölder

**Tack till era reviews:**

**bellatrix-  självklart ska jag skriva alla namn, osv. tack för att du sa till:)**

**Veravoff1- Sorry, hoppas det är ok:)**

**Lilyous- Kul att du gillade kommentarerna, hoppas den här är lika bra:)**

**Så, innan vi börjar:**

**James Sirius Potter- George Harrison**

**Fred & Roxanne Weasley- Fred & Roxanne Johnson**

**Louis Weasley- Louis Delacour**

**Marodörerna vet ni;)**

**Och den Lily som är med 1976 är Lily Evans:D **

**Varsågod:)**

* * *

><p>Morgonen därpå hade de förvandlingskonst. Professor McGonagall försökte se oberörd ut, men Fred och Roxanne såg att hon log när George förvandlade sina djur precis lika bra som James. Efter förvandlingskonsten hade de trollformler följt av spådomskonst. På lunchen var de med Marodörerna.<p>

"Dagens samtalsämne: George Harrison och James Potter; varför är de så lika?" sa Sirius när han lassade på mat på sin tallrik. Louis skrattade  
>"Ja, det är bara att lyssna på de andra Gryffindorarna." Det låg någonting i det de sa. Denna dag talade hela skolan om de fyra nya eleverna, som verkade ha platsat i Marodörgänget. Främst talades det om James och Georges utseende, och att båda utmärkte sig på förvandlingskonsten.<br>"Så lik James du är, borde du vara bra på Quidditch" Remus såg undrande på George. "Har du spelat i ett lag, nån gång?" Tidsresenärerna såg på varandra ur ögonvrån.  
>"Jag är bäst på Quidditch", skröt George, "Mamma och pappa förväntar sig ju det. Mamma spelade i..." Han fick en hård spark av Louis som satt mitt emot.<br>"Vi och hela vår släkt är något av Quidditchfanatiker." Förklarade Louis snabbt. Sirius nickade  
>"James är Quidditchkapten och nog är han fanatisk. Han har träning med oss halv sju varje morgon och..."<br>"Jaja, överdriv inte." Avbröt James honom. George, Fred, Roxanne och Louis försökte hålla sig för skratt. Det där lät kusligt deras James och Sirius lät som Fred och Roxanne under högsäsongen.

Resten av lunchen talade de om Quidditch.  
>"Så nu ligger Slytherin sist, tack vare oss." avslutade James nöjt.<p>

"Apropå Slytherin, är det inte dags för oss att ha lite kul med dem?" sa Sirius med en förväntansfylld min. "Det var länge sen."  
>Remus skrattade<p>

"Nio dagar sen." Båda två riktade sig mot James. Tidsresenärerna fick intrycket av att Peter bara hängde efter Marodörerna. James tänkte efter men George hann före.

"Våra mål ska vara Bellatrix, Malfoy, Lestrange, Dolochov..." Sirius avbröt honom

"Kort sagt, kräken som snart kommer att kalla sig Dödsätare." Louis nickade. Alla tidsresenärerna hade fått ett hämndlystet ansiktsuttryck, som James lade märke till.

"Hur känner ni dem?" George svarade med avsky

"Har haft oturen att höra en del om dem." Han såg att vilja avslöja för mycket så Roxanne bytte lite riktning på samtalet.

"Vi är inte så förtjusta i Voldemort, som ni kanske märker. Och ja, vi säger hans namn." Lade hon till när hon såg deras förvånade miner. Fred harklade sig

"Jag tycker att vi kör på en förödmjukning inför hela skolan." De tre Marodörerna såg ut som om de fått en tidig julklapp. Louis hade plötsligt slagits av en idé.

"Kan inte de komma stormande in i Stora Salen med varbölder i hela ansiktet." Sirius började skratta så mycket att flera elever såg konstigt på honom. Roxanne viskade

"Vi gör en faster Hermione-förtrollning." Hennes bror och kusiner såg hänförda ut. Sirius såg däremot förvirrad ut, något han verkade dela med Remus och James.  
>"En faster vaddå?"<p>

"Vår Faster Hermione blev, hm, arg på en flicka när de var femton. Hon fick varbölder att bilda ett ord på flickans panna", förklarade Roxanne

"Vad för ord?" undrade James.

"Skvallerbytta", sa Fred glatt. "Tydligen hade flickan tjallat på någonting faster Hermione gjort." Sirius började asgarva.

"Vad för cool familj kommer ni ifrån? Den här Hermione är min nya idol! En välförtjänt Marodör helt klart!"  
>Alla som kände Hermione började skratta. Sirius såg förbryllat på dem, vilket fick de att skratta ännu mera.<br>Hermione Marodör? Sirius nya idol?  
>Framför sig såg de Hermiones min om hon fick veta att Marodörerna såg henne som sin nya idol.<p>

"Hörni, dags att gå. Lektionen börjar snart." sa Peter, som hade varit tyst hela lunchen.

* * *

><p>Efter alla lektioner och middagen återvände de till uppehållsrummet. James och Sirius skulle på Quidditchträning och Remus skulle hjälpa Peter med läxorna i biblioteket. Kvar lämnades kusinerna.<p>

"Jag tycker det är skitkul att hänga med Marodörerna. Visst är det toppen att veta hur Lily-James -grejen ska sluta?" Frågade Louis glatt och fick medhållande nickar. Fred sträckte på sig och sa nöjt

"Visst ser Minnie likadan ut, fastän det gått många år. Hon älskar oss. Alla hyss och skämt som hon ger straffkommendering åt, njuter hon av egentligen."

"Vi vet Freddie, jag menar hon var jättestolt över mig på förvandlingskonsten. Men, såklart, när man är så bra som jag..." George avbröt sig när han såg sina kusiner höja på ögonbrynen.

"Jaja, Tagghorn, du är såå duktig." sa Roxanne sarkastiskt. Just då kom Remus och Peter genom porträtthålet. Remus såg lite hängig ut och de visste att det berodde på att det snart skulle vara fullmåne.

"Tjena Måntand" sa George glatt. Remus skrattade lågt.

"Ska ni också kalla oss vid våra smeknamn?" Alla nickade.

Resten av tiden pluggade de lite. Tillslut kom James och Sirius från träningen.

"Tagghorn har blivit galen. Han ska _lägga till_ två timmar i veckan." klagade Sirius. Fred, Roxanne och Louis såg menande på varandra och försökte hålla sig för skratt. Det var precis det George hade gjort under våren. Han hade sagt att de behövde det för sammanhållningen i laget och för att de behövde bli säkrare.

"Larva dig inte Tramptass. Vi behöver det för sammanhållningen i laget och för att bli ännu bättre." Förklarade James trött. Nu kunde Roxanne, Fred och Louis inte hålla sig för skratt. George log då han förstod vad de skrattade åt.

"Eh, okej? Stackars oskyldiga barn har tappat förståndet", sa Sirius sorgset medan han bedrövat skakade på huvudet. Remus harklade sig.

"Imorgon ska jag iväg. Jag måste hälsa på min mamma. Hon är sjuk." Remus skruvade obekvämt på sig. Tidresenärerna såg på varandra, skulle de berätta att de visste. Efter en diskret nick från de övriga tog Louis till orda.

"Hörni, vi vet liksom att Remus är ... en ... en varulv." Det sista kom ut som en viskning. Marodörerna spärrade chockerat upp ögonen.

"Hur vet ni?" utbrast Peter. Marodörernas blickar var misstänksamt riktade mot Louis och de andra.

"Remus, vi gissade, du vet, efter ditt smeknamn: Måntand. Men vi bryr oss inte." Förklarade George. Remus såg förvånat på dem.

"Bryr ni er inte om att jag är ett monster?"

"Du är inte ett monster. Du har bara haft otur." Sa Roxanne mjukt.

"Det är äckel som Fenrir Grårygg, som är monster." Lade Fred till. Marodörerna reagerade först inte på namnet, men sen sa Remus

"Hur vet ni...?"

"Vilket annat monster har som ideologi att bita barn i hopp om att skilja de från föräldrarna?" sa George mörkt. James såg förvånad ut.

"Hur vet ni allt det här? Inte många här har koll på vem han är."

"Vi hör mycket." Sa Louis i en ton som avslutade samtalet. Det rådde ett spänt ögonblick. Sedan sa Sirius

"Har ni tänkt på varbölderna och hur vi ska fixa de?" Genast lättade stämningen och ingen kunde låta bli att dra på munnen.

* * *

><p><strong>Så, nu ska alla skriva en review!<strong>

**1. vad tycket ni?**

**2. Gillar ni att de avslöja att de visste att Remus är varulv?**

**3. Vad ska stå på kära Bellatrixs och resten av Dösätarnas panna?**

**4. Ska Regulus också ingå i gruppen de ska skämta med?**

**Skolan börjar snart, så jag kommer inte att uppdatera lika ofta, men ju snabbare jag får svar på fråga nummer tre och resten, ju snabbare uppdaterar jag:)**

**Ses **

**J-star**


	5. Marodörkartan

**Tjaba! Det har bara gått en vecka i skolan och jag har redan fullt upp. Det här kapitlet är något jag kom på lite snabbt så att berättelsen skulle fortsätta lite:)**

**Men innan det så vill jag tacka**

**Elihhn (Jag älskar din berättelse: Tidvändar olycka:)) och ****Alexzya för att ni har lagt till storyn som favorit:) **

**Reviews:**

**Roza97- Tack, för din review:)**

**Dyngan75****- Kul att du gillade det, gillar ditt förslag;)**

**Lilyous- Kul att du tycker om det, skulle gärna vilja skriva längre men har inte hunnit:) Din kommentar om Regulus gav mig en idé, så Tack!**

**Och så en anonym utan namn- Vad kul att du gillar det:)**

**Här är nästa del**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Dagen därpå hade de en start på valbölderskämtet.<p>

"Hörni, ni ska nu få beskåda något fenomenalt. Nyckeln till vår framgång" sa James efter att snabbt ha gjort klart alla sina läxor. Alla Marodörer såg högtidliga ut. Som om det var något speciellt de ville visa.

"Ni ska få se det som enbart vi fyra och nu ni fyra vet om." Sa Sirius medans han grå ögon lyste roat. Tidresenärerna såg på varandra ur ögonvrån. De hade en känsla av att Marodörkartan snart skulle bli visad.  
>Och mycket riktigt, James tog fram ett pergament och höll det som om det vore renaste guld. Roxanne skruvade besvärat på sig.<p>

Varför hade hon en så konstig känsla över det hela? Marodörkartan var något hon och resten av gänget använde dagligen. Hon sneglade på Fred. Han såg också ut att oroa sig. När de fick ögonkontakt tänkte båda samtidigt: Marodörkartan; Hogwarts, hemliga gångar, personer..._ Personer._ Båda störtade upp från sina stolar och verkade näst intill panikslagna.

"George, Louis, vi måste sticka." Skyndade sig Roxanne säga.

"Vi måste träffa professor McGonagall", fortsatte Fred. Snabbt skyndade de ut från uppehållsrummet med sina kusiner i hälarna. Ingen av dem märkte Lily, som såg de fly från Sällskapsrummet.

"Snabbt, ett ställe där vi kan snacka ostörda." Fred och Roxanne trädde in i ett tomt klassrum. Sedan vände de sig mot George och Louis. Tvillingarna pustade ut samtidigt.

"Det där var nära" jämrade Roxanne. George och Louis såg fortfarande oförstående ut.

"Vad i hela friden gaggar ni om?" utbrast George. Tvillingarna såg på varandra

"Marodörkartan..."

"... som visar var alla befinner sig..."

"... med deras rätta namn..."

"Fattar ni?" avslutade de båda samtidigt. De båda pojkarna fick ett förstående uttryck.

"Det var nära ögat." Louis såg oerhört lättad ut.

"Det är något jag aldrig tänkt på." George såg bekymrad ut.

"Vad ska vi göra? De kommer att se våra namn nästa gång de tittar på kartan." Alla såg på varandra utan att ha en lösning.

"Vi borde nog gå tillbaka, och säga att vi tog fel på datumet då vi skulle prata med professor McGonagall" sa Roxanne.

"Lektionen börjar snart, så de kommer inte ha tid att visa oss kartan" sa Fred instämmande.

De gick tillbaka till uppehållsrummet, drog sin historia och gick på dagens sista lektion.

* * *

><p>Efter dubbeltimmen och middagen återvände de till Gryffindortornet. Alla sjätteklassare var i full färd med att jobba med alla sina uppsatser, förtrollningar och annat jobbigt som lärarna hittat på.<p>

"Så, ska vi visa vår älskade skatt?" frågade Sirius samtidigt som han avslutade sin uppsats om planeternas rörelser med en snirklande rörelse.

"Japp! Tramptass, ska du hämta den, eller?"

"Nä, Måntand! Häng med till sovsalen." Alla åtta eleverna reste sig. Roxanne och Fred tittade på varandra. Vad skulle de göra nu? Louis tänkte snabbt. De behövde en lösning... en lösning! För snabbt befann de sig i sovsalen, där James höll kartan.

"Det här är en av de saker vi skapat, för att hjälpa oss själva med sensationella planer. Och så klart, ska den vara kvar på slottet så att våra kära efterträdare ska kunna fortsätta vårt ädla jobb."

Sirius fortsatte där James slutat  
>"Det är en karta över Hogwarts med gångar och... ja, det blir nog lättare om vi visar er den."<p>

"Kan vi få titta på den och upptäcka den utan proffssnacket och ..." hasplade George ur sig, för att på något sätt hindra Marodörerna från att se på kartan. James log

"Självklart. Vi ska bara titta på era miner när ni ser hur bra kartan är." Han räckte kartan till George. Marodörerna såg belåtna på dem. Efter att ha fått "koden" till kartan såg de kartans alla funktioner. De låtsades bli djupt förvånade, men behövde inte låtsas om hur imponerade de var över kartan. Efter en stunds granskande försvann kartan med ett par ord och de räckte den till dem.

"Det var en helt sjuk karta" sa Roxanne.

"Skickligt gjort", instämde Fred. Lättade över hur de klarat sig från att bli avslöjande, gick de utmattade och lade sig. (Lily rynkade pannan när hon såg Roxanne komma ut från killarnas sovsal med ett lättat leende.)

* * *

><p><strong>Så vad tycker ni?<strong>

**Kanske inte den bästa jag skrivit, men men...**

**Vill jättegärna ha förslag på ord som ska stå på Bellatrixs panna (Och restens****)**

**ALLA måste skriva en review, särskillt ni som har storyn som Alert eller Favorit men inte reviewat:)**

**Som jag sagt typ tusen gånger förut, kommer det nog dröja ett tag tills nästa uppdatering...**

**SES**

**J-star Back ^^**


	6. Longbottom

**Sorry allihopa, **

**för att ni fått vänta så länge, men har så mycket i skolan, har hunnit skriva en liten bit...**

**Tack till RuterDam och MychemRomance62442 för att ni lagt till storyn som favorit:)**

**Och tack till Reviewsen:**

**roza97- Tack för att du gillade det;)**

**Lilyous - Jag håller med om att det är jobbigt när det tar en sån lång tid, hoppas att du inte väntat för länge:)**

**Mogel-Voldy - Tack, för tipset, kanske kan använda den, vad kul att få läsa en review, av en som inte reviewat förut:)**

**Veravoff - Tack, hoppas du gillar det här kapitlet med:)**

**RuterDam - Kul att du gillade det, som svar på din fråga, säger jag kanske, vill inte spoila...;)**

**Så, varsågoda;)**

* * *

><p>Dagarna gick, snart insåg kusinerna att de var tvungna att åka tillbaka till sin tid. Hade det gått lika lång tid hemma? I så fall kunde de tänka sig hur arga deras föräldrar skulle vara.<p>

"Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle säga det, men jag saknar Al och Lils", mumlade George tyst, när de satt i uppehållsrummet bara de fyra.

"Jag vet hur du känner dig, just nu längtar jag efter att Victoire ska störta in här med Dominique i hälarna, för att skälla ut mig", sa Louis med ett sorgset leende.

"Och Rose, Hugo, Molly och Lucy..." började Roxanne.

"...Våra kusiner som alltid ska ha en åsikt om allting." Avslutade Fred. De började genast jobba när Lily kom in med Marlene och Alice.

"Tja, är ni klara med uppsatsen än?" undrade Alice vänligt. Som svar såg George lite uppgiven ut, som om han hade jättesvårt för trollformellära. Louis skakade på bedrövat på huvudet. Roxanne himlade på ögonen, de hade ju gjort en nästan likadan uppsats innan de av en olycka hamnat här. Hon tittade upp mot Alice och slogs plötsligt av hur bekant hon såg ut. Hon påminde om någon, men Roxanne kunde inte sätta fingret på vem. Hon fick plötsligt en idé.

"Ja, snart är jag äntligen klar! Så Alice, jag lade märke till ett brev som du fått... du verkade lite... eh"

"Galen? Överdrivet glad?" föreslog Marlene. Roxanne nickade med låtsas förlägenhet.

"Åh, det var från min pojkvän", förklarade Alice, samtidigt som hon lyste upp. "Frank, heter han, Frank Longbottom. Han gick ut förra året."

George och Louis stelnade till, och Fred och Roxanne vitnade. Alice var Nevilles mamma. Alice, som satt mitt emot dem, skulle möta ett öde värre än döden. Fred kände sig illamående. Han hade alltid hatat Dödsätarna, men känslan hade aldrig varit så stark som nu. Att få möta Nevilles mamma, som hon var innan attacken. Att få konversera med henne när Neville aldrig fått den möjligheten. Hur kunde världen vara så orättvis? Hur kunde man leva med sig själv efter att ha förstört en familj på det sättet?

Alice såg hur deras ansiktsuttryck förändrades när hon sa Frank Longbottom.

"Känner ni Frank, eller? Ni verkar veta vilka Longbottoms är?" En sekunds panik fyllde Roxanne, innan hon svarade

"Vi känner en Neville Longbottom, fast jag vet inte om de är släkt." Marlene såg fundersam ut.

"Mm, Longbottom är inte ett vanligt namn. Alice, har inte Frank en släkting som heter Neville?"

"Jo, han berättade att hans farbror hette Neville, fast han blev dödad av du-vet-vem, förra året tror jag." Fred och Roxanne försökte att inte snegla på varandra. Så det var därför Neville döpt sina barn efter sina föräldrar; han var själv döpt efter någon som kämpat mot Voldemort. Lily stod och granskade Fred och Roxanne.

"Jag vet inte, men Longbottom kan inte vara så vanligt, inte ens bland mugglare. Är ni säker på att han heter Longbottom?"

"Jag vet att han heter Neville, men efternamnet är jag inte säker på..." ljög George tvivlande.

"Fast George, nu när jag tänker på det, så tror jag att han heter Longcore, eller?" Louis vände sig mot tvillingarna.

"Vet inte, Longcore... Longcore?" Roxanne utböt en blick med Fred.

"Jo, Roxie, jag tror att det är Longcore." Avslutade Fred. Alice log

"Ja, det är lätt att blanda ihop namn som är så lika. Jag har jättedåligt minne, fast det har blivit bättre. Första året hade jag svårt för att komma ihåg allas namn." Marlene gäspade trött.

"Jag går och lägger mig, är jätte trött."

"Jag hänger med!" sa Alice.

"Vi kommer snart", sa Lily. När de gått, såg sig Lily omkring i rummet, som var tomt, om man räknade bort de fem. Lily tog ett djupt andetag.

"Så, säg ärligt nu! Var kommer ni ifrån?"

* * *

><p><strong>OJ! Vad menar hon?<strong>

**Ju fler reviewer, ju snabbare skriver jag mer!:D**

**Hörs**

**J-star**


	7. Avslöjandet

**Hej allihopa:) **

**Sportlov den här veckan (v.9) så ska försöka skriva ett till kapitel under veckan...**

**Tack xJulle för att du lagt till storyn till favoriter, ser fram emot att få en review snart;)**

**Era underbara reviews:**

**Ruterdam- Tack! Jag tror att Lily var en av de smarta personerna som skulle märka något först, kul att vi tänker lika;)**

**Elihhn- Vad kul att få review från en ny person, tack! Hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet med:) **

**Veravoff- Blir jätteglad för att du gillar den, hoppas det här kapitlet uppfyller dina förväntningar:)**

**roza97- Tack, kul att du gillar det:)**

**Mogel-Voldy- Tack för reviewn:) (skriver man reviewn?)**

* * *

><p><em>Lily tog ett djupt andetag.<br>__"Så, säg ärligt nu! Var kommer ni ifrån?"_

"Eh, vi kommer från Storbritannien, du vet, det där landet utanför Europas fastland." Louis skrattade och man skulle kunna tro att det var för att han fann frågan och svaret komiska, men egentligen tackade han Merlin för Roxannes skådespelartalanger. Lily log syrligt.

"Kul, ett svar typiskt en Marodör. Men jag är seriös. Vilka är ni?"

"Hej, jag heter Fred Johnson, det där är min syster Roxanne. Och där borta är våra vänner Louis och Geroge. Vad heter du?" Fred log sitt allra gåtfulla leende. Alla fyra hoppades att Lily skulle ge upp sina misstankar, de började känna sig hotade.

"Jag tror att du vet _mitt_ namn, era däremot är jag inte så säkra på att ni kan." George började skratta så mycket att han fick ont i magen.

"Kan vi inte våra egna namn? Gav Sirius dig någon konstig godis, eller?" Lily såg inte road ut. Hon tittade direkt på George när hon svarade

"Nej, jag litar inte tillräckligt på Sirius för att ta emot godis från honom. Vem vet vad han har spetsat den med? Men det var inte det jag ville veta, _Potter_!" George stelnade till

"Potter?"

"Tro inte att du kan lura mig! Jag vet att du är en Potter." George tyckte att hon påminde starkt om hans mamma, vilket innebar att han visste att hon förr eller senare skulle ta reda på sanningen.

"Hur kan du veta det?" Frågade Fred nervöst.

"Eftersom alla manliga Potter ser likadana ut. Det har Remus talat om för mig. Så vad gör ni här egentligen?"

"Vad menar du?" utbrast George. Lily log, som om hon äntligen fick reda på en sak.

"Ja, jag har fattat att ni inte gått på olika skolor för att sen börja här. Som jag precis sa, så är du inte en klon av James av en slump. Och ni kan inte hata vissa Slytherinare av en tillfällighet." Det rådde en stunds spänd tystnad. Lily såg ut som om hon visste sanningen.

"Dåså George, vad heter du egentligen?" George öppnade munnen för att svara, men rösten övergav honom. Därefter svarade han

"George Harrison." Lily log, som om reaktionen bekräftade hennes misstankar.

"Visst _George_, och jag är Voldemorts syster. Vad heter du?" Han svarade inte, så hon fortsatte

"Om du inte säger något, så berättar jag mina misstankar för _dem_. Och ni ska veta, när de vill veta saker, är de värre än jag!" George visste vilka hon menade med _dem_ och det sista de behövde var fyra Marodörer som tittade på Marodörkartan. Han svalde neröst och svarade

"James Sirius Potter." Reaktionen var omedelbar, Roxanne, Fred och Louis såg chockade ut över hans erkännande och såg nervöst på Lily. Lily spärrade chockerat upp ögonen, hon verkade ha förlorat talförmågan. Det rådde ett spänt ögonblick då alla försökte undvika varandras blickar. Sedan utbrast Lily med svag röst

"Jag visste det! Det var något med er från först stunden." Hon stannade och såg ut att tänka

"Första gången vi såg er var... var när vi hörde Louis flämta... det var ju precis efter att Remus sa någonting... ni kände igen hans röst..." Hennes röst dog bort och hon såg på de som om de var utomjordingar

"Ni är från framtiden!" Hon bar ett triumferande flin.

"Jag som trodde att Lils och James ärvt det där flinet från sin farfar, men det verkar vara ärvt från farmodern också..." muttrade Louis. Fred och Roxanne, som var de enda som hört, fnissade över vad Louis ansåg vara mest relevant att prata om. Lily såg ut att vänta på deras erkännande, och hennes flin blev ännu bredare när de övriga nickade.

"Men du är väl inte vara James son. Jag menar, trots att jag vet att han är den största uppblåsta personen som någonsin gått på Hogwarts, så skulle väl inte ens han döpa sin son efter sig själv? Och förresten skulle väl inte mamman tycka om det heller?" George, Fred, Roxanne och Louis utbytte en blick som inte undgick Lily.

"NEJ!" Hon sjönk ner i fåtöljen, förfärad. "Nej, ni skämtar! Jag och den där... den där... uppblåsta... arroganta... mm..." Hon blev tyst och såg ut att bearbeta den till synes förfärliga nyheten. Hon såg de andras ganska belåtna, roade leenden och stönade lågt.

"Är jag din mamma? Jag och... James?" Georges flin blev bredare och liknade det flin Lily hade haft för en stund sen.

"Faktiskt borde jag kalla dig farmor."

"VAA!" Lily såg nu både panikslagen och skräckslagen ut. Om inte situationen varit så allvarlig som den var, skulle George ha rullat på golvet av skratt vid åsynen av Lilys ansiktsuttryck. Den var identisk med den hans lillasyster hade när han och Albus åkte till Hogwarts och lämnade henne.

"Du verkar ha ärvt din farfars humor och sätt att synas på Hogwarts." Muttrade Lily när hon kommit över chocken. Hon såg på de andra. "Vilka är ni då?"

"Barnbarn till Molly Prewett och Arthur Weasley." Sa Louis. "Faktiskt är alla fyra det."

"Kusiner, alltså." Lily förvånade alla med att le. Hon vände sig mot George

"Har du några syskon?"

Det inledde en diskussion om familjen. Kusinerna berättade så mycket de kunde utan att avslöja något. Lily talade om sin barndom, (Utan att nämna Severus) och om hur hon fått brevet.

Klockan tickade. Hogwarts område lyste av fullmånen och om man ansträngde sig kunde man höra en varg i fjärran.

* * *

><p><strong>Så hoppas att ni gillade det. Kom gärna med konstruktiv kritik, älskar att få lite tips och sånt.<strong>

**Älskar att få reviews, så skicka en, behöver inte skriva en uppsats, bara några ord;) Ju fler reviews desto snabbare skriver jag ett nytt kapitel:)**

**SES^^**

**J-star Black**


	8. Misstänkta frågor och misstankar

**Hejsan allihopa, det var länge sen! Har ni haft lov vecka 15 eller ska ni ha lov vecka 16? Jag har iallafall lov vecka 16. Ska chilla heeela veckan, kanske också ska se hungerspelen:)**

**Jag märkte att jag inte skrivit en "disclaimer" (ansvarsfriskrivning på svenska, vad det nu kan betyda) men innan ni får några konstiga idéer: Jag äger nada, vare sig karaktärer eller nåt. Allt tillhör våran högst älskade brittiska författare J.K Rowling;)**

**Tack DeLiLoMaNe för att du addade storyn till favoriter:)**

**Tack för era underbara reviews:**

**roza97- skriver nu;) Ja, när ska marodörerna få reda på sanningen, vi får se... snart kommer du få veta om vad som kommer att stå på deras pannor:)**

**RuterDam- Tack! Ja, jag tror också att Lily skulle vara den uppmärksamma som skulle märka något först. Hm, kanske blir det Remus som upptäcker det först av marodörerna, kanske;)**

**Mogel-Voly - Tack, hoppas du gillar det här kapitlet med^^**

**DeLiLoMaNe- Vad glad jag blir över att du gillar den:D Adda mig gärna på mugglis om du vill^^**

**så, nu har jag uppehållit er tillräckligt, här is the new chapter:**

* * *

><p>Dagen därpå var de fortfarande chockade över Lilys konfrontation föregående kväll. Som de hade räknat med, låg Remus på sjukhusflygeln. Men resten av Marodörerna betedde sig som vanligt, dvs. högljudda.<p>

"Så Tramptass", började Roxanne. Sirius vände sig mot henne. "Jo, alltså", fortsatte hon lite osäkert.

"Har du någon kontakt med Regulus?" det blev en besvärlig tystnad. De satt vid sjön och solen strålade mot dem, som om den visste att de satt ute och frös.

"Nej, jag har inte..." under en millisekund såg Sirius sorgsen ut, men sen såg han irriterad ut.

"Han tycker väl att han är bättre än mig, Slytherin slödder, som han är."

"Sirius, har Regulus sagt det till dig?" undrade Fred. Sirius såg förvånad ut.

"Varför frågar ni så konstiga frågor för? Han är typ som resten av dem, en fördomsfull idiot."

"Typ eller säkert?" frågade George, och Louis fortsatte

"Sirius, du vet ju vad som händer nu, Dödsätarna satsar främst på Slytherinhuset. Vi vill bara förhindra Regulus dö..." han avbröt sig och bet sig i läppen. Han hade försagt sig. Sirius och James såg förskräckta ut.

"Vad sa du?" utropade Sirius, "Vad kommer att hända med Reg?" James däremot ställde en svårare fråga.

"Hur vet ni om vad som kommer att hända?" George skrattade nervöst.  
>"Alltså, vi <span>vet<span> inte, men alltså det är ju typ det som väntar alla Dödsätare." James gav de en sökande, granskande blick och ryckte sedan på axlarna. Sirius tittade mot vattnet och sedan mot slottet, ett flin spred sig över hans ansikte.

"Titta hörni" började Fred.

"Tramptass har fått en idé" fortsatte Roxanne. James tittade på Sirius. De utbytte en blick.

"Vi går och kollar om Måntand är frisk, hänger ni med?"

"Vi kommer upp snart, ska bara göra en sak" sa George. James nickade

"Ok, kom Tramptass och Slingersvans!"

Så fort de tre var utom synhåll vände sig resten mot Louis.

"Vet du hur nära det där var?" sa Fred argt.

"James har börjat misstänka oss. Såg ni blicken, eller? Som farbror Harrys fast ändå inte!" Roxanne stod bredvid sin bror och tittade på den lätt skamsna Louis.

"Mm, de har rätt, det är dåligt nog att Lily vet. Fast samtidigt så fick det Sirius att reagera. Han kanske kommer att göra något." Sa George, som såg fundersam ut. Fred och Roxanne hade däremot identiska bekymmerlösa miner. De hade sagt vad de ville.

"Bra, du har fattat! Ska vi gå upp till de andra, eller?" undrade Fred.

"Eller vill Ers Jag Börjar Bli Gammal göra något annat?" Roxanne skrattade med Louis. George såg irriterad ut.

"Vadå gammal?"

"Jamsie, du börjar se ut som din pappa. Rynkar på pannan, ser fundersam ut..."

"Lägg av Roxie! Jag, fundersam?" och med en väl vald besvärjelse avslutade han meningen. Fred, Roxanne och Louis blev genomblöta av en kaskad vatten, som George hade frambesvärjt.

"James, när ..." började Louis

"Vi får tag..." fortsatte Fred

"i dig, kommer du önska..." hotade Roxanne

"att jag aldrig blivit född, jaja, visst! Och min syrra Lily är en snäll och rar flicka." Alla fyra började skratta och satte till sist av till sjukhusflygeln.

* * *

><p>Samtidigt på sjukhusflygeln funderade Remus på det som hänt den senaste tiden. Han hade alltid tyckt att hans vänner, som struntade i hans lilla pälsproblem (som James kallade det) var galna, udda med också bra lojala vänner. Han hade alltid sett de som ett undantag, när det gällde hans problem. Ingen utom Slingersvans, Tagghorn och Tramptass skulle godkänna en varulv i gänget. Men nu hade fyra personer som han knappt hade känt i två veckor också struntat i att han var en varulv. Remus visste inte vad han skulle tro. De andra hade han känt en tid. Hans funderingar avbröts av att dörren till sjukhusflygeln öppnades.<p>

"Måntand, hur mår du?" frågade Sirius. De flesta skulle ha sagt att han såg glad ut, men vid det här laget kände Marodörerna varandra tillräckligt väl. Det fanns något i Sirius grå ögon som tydde på att han var skärrad.

"Vad har hänt Tramptass?" frågade Remus. James svarade

"Vi måste snacka. Det är något som inte stämmer." De andra såg förvånat på honom.

"Louis råkade undslippa något", fortsatte James, "Det är något de vet."

"Mm, de nämnde något om att Regulus skulle d..." Sirius såg ut som om han aldrig varit glad. Alla hans gliringar om Regulus verkade ha försvunnit.

"De vet _för_ mycket om Voldemort!" Det blev tyst efter James uttalande.

"James, de har nämnt du-vet-vem en gång" pep Peter tyst.

"Fast nu när jag tänker på det så kan Tagghorn ha rätt. Jag menar de hade koll på Grårygg..."Remus tystnade och började sedan tala.

"Tog de inte hela varulvsgrejen _för_ bra? Ni hade ju känt mig ett tag, men hur ofta accepterar man att en person, man umgåtts med i några dagar, är varulv?"

"Tror du att de är..." James tystnade när George kom in i sjukhusflygeln. Sirius kunde inte låta bli att dra på munnen när han såg de tre genomblöta människorna, som kom in efter George. Ögonblickligen glömde Marodörerna bort sina Dödsätar - teorier. De här ungarna var lika mycket Dödsätare som Slingersvans. Sirius kom plötsligt ihåg vad han hade kommit på ute vid sjön.

"Hörni", sa han medans ett leende spreds i hans ansikte. "Så här ska vi göra för att ge min _kära_ kusin dem där fina varbölderna..."

* * *

><p><strong>Klart för denna gång! Kan det vara så att vi äntligen får läsa om skämtet?<strong>

** Lämna gärna en review! Det gör mig verkligen jätteglad, då får jag motivation för att skriva ett nytt kapitel snabbare:)**

**Ju fler reviews, ju snabbare skriver jag, så vi ses snart;)**

**J-star**


	9. 9 Skämtet!

**Hej allihopa! Döda mig inte för att det var typ tusen år sen jag skrev, men jag har så himla mycket i skolan! Lärarna bara öser på med prov och uppsatser och nationella proven hjälper inte direkt;)**

**Jag hoppas att det här kapitlet duger som ursäkt!**

**Men först tack till xJulle som lagt till storyn som favorit:)**

**Tack till Lunan95 och xJulle som lagt till storyn som alert:)**

**Tack till era underbara reviews:**

**veravoff- Tack så jättemycket, här får du mer;)**

**roza97- Tack, jag försöker skriva så mycket jag hinner. Sorry för att det tagit så lång tid:)**

**DeLiLoMaNe- Tack för din review! Ja du, kanske finns svaret i detta kapitel;)**

**Lunan95- Vad kul, hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet!:)**

**xJulle- Tack så jättemycket, din review gjorde mig jätteglad:D Det kommer mer...nu!**

**Cara Riddle- Kul att u läste den! Ja, det kan vara lite förvirrande, fast jag är så van med next gen att jag typ inte reflektear över det längre;)**

**Så här kommer nästa kapitel: enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Planen var klar i minsta detalj. Sirius hade burit ett stort flin under hela dagen. Att få en chans att förödmjuka sin kusin och alla andra renblodssnobbar var hans största dröm.<p>

"Jag tror att allt är klart nu. Bara lite detaljer kvar. Vad tror ni?"", sa Louis medans han tänkte igenom planen en gång till.

"Japp, allt är klart nu! " sa James och så satte de igång.

* * *

><p>Dagen därpå väntade de förväntansfyllt på att Slytherineleverna skulle dyka upp. Marodörerna skulle i vanliga fall sovit lite längre eftersom det var lördag, men idag var de så fyllda av spänning att de inte kunde sova.<p>

"Varför kommer de inte för?" undrade George.

"Det är helg, såklart att de inte rusar ner hit klockan åtta för att äta frukost."

"Jag håller med George, de borde komma nu!" sa James till Roxanne, som under hela frukosten sett oberörd ut, men precis som sin tvilling avslöjade hennes ögon hennes iver att få se sina offer.

"Åh, fatta Bellatrix min", småskrattade Sirius.

"Hon kommer att lacka sönder", sa Fred och Roxanne samtidigt. Louis himlade på ögonen, tog lite mer gröt och sa

"Fatta dumma vi är!" omedelbart möttes han av sex par stirrande ögon. Peter, som inte varit särskilt entusiastisk över skämtet åt en macka och brydde sig inte om att lyssna dem.

"Dum kan du vara själv", sa Sirius, men förolämpningen förlorade sin effekt av att han flinade. Louis fick ögonkontakt med George som verkade ha förstått vad Louis syftade på. Till Louis förvåning såg George rädd ut. Eftersom alla tittade på Louis såg ingen när George diskret skakade på huvudet. Georges reaktion förbryllade Louis, och blev tvungen att tänka efter vad George menat.

"Jaha, medans vi väntar", sa Roxanne, i ett försök att få bort allas blickar från hennes kusiner. "Jag kom på att vi vet nada om er. Har ni några syskon?" Roxanne såg artigt intresserad ut på Marodörerna. Fred skakade roat på huvudet och tackade Merlin att Roxanne hade börjat snacka med de andra så att George kunde tala om för Louis att släppa ämnet. Louis förstod vad de syftade på och log. Det hade varit dumt av honom att tänka på Marodörkartan.

"Här kommer de!" avbröt Fred James, som berättade om sin familj. Alla vände sig mot entréhallen.  
>Mycket riktigt kom en grupp Slytherinelever från den sjunde årskursen och samtidigt dök ett par Hufflepuffelever upp.<p>

"Flytta på dig Bones!" hördes Bellatrix Blacks röst. Hon tittade med avsky på flickan hon talat till.

"Varför skulle jag göra det? Jag har lika stor rätt att stå här som du." Svarade flickan .

"Wow, Go Amelia!" sade Remus imponerad. Bellatrix sänkte rösten så att lärarna längst fram inte skulle höra och väste hotfullt

"Vet du vem du talar med, blodsförrädare? Du och dina smutsskallevänner flyttar på er när jag säger det!"

Roxanne och Fred så på varandra. Bellatrix var verkligen läskig och de beundrade verkligen Amelia Bones som stod framför Bellatrix och så henne oberört i ögonen. Fler och fler elever tittade på scenen mellan Amelia och Bellatrix. Snart viskades det över hela salen

"Vad har Bellatrix Black på pannan?"

"Kolla Dolohovs face!"

"Står det Slytherin suger på Slytherinarnas panna?" Men de längst ner i salen hörde inte resten av skolan.

"Kalla inte mina vänner det, Black! Smutsskalle är den som står framför mig med smutsskalle skrivet tvärs över pannan!" Det blev knäpptyst i Stora Salen. Varenda elev höll andan och alla tittade chockerat på Amelia Bones.

"O.O.o Burned!" Hördes Sirius över hela salen. Marodörerna började gapskratta och snart skrattade hela Gryffindorbordet och delar av Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw. Bellatrix såg rasande ut och stegade ut ur stora salen med ett par Slytherinelever i hälarna.

Efter tio minuter hörde de Bellatrix Black skrika högt och förbannat. Många elever såg skrämda ut och verkade ångra att de några minuter skrattat åt henne.

"Wow, hon låter värre än min mamma. Tänk om hon hade befunnit sig i stora salen, då hade alla blivit döva", sa Sirius tankfullt medans hans ögon lyste upprymt.

"Haha, kolla Lucius Malfoy", sa George med det bredaste flinet någonsin. Louis skrattade med de andra men sa

"Åh, George, du har redan sagt det där minst hundra gånger."

"Men Louis", sa Fred

"Det står Slytherin suger", fortsatte Roxanne

"På Malfoys motbjudande panna", fyllde Sirius i. Remus och James brast ut i ett ännu högre skratt.

* * *

><p><strong>Så då var det stora "skämtet" klart! Vad tyckte ni? Vad var bradåligt? Lyssnar gärna på era tankar:) **

**Lämna hemskt gärna en review!**

**Jag har skrivit en ny ff också, som heter pregnant at seventeen [sv], läs den gärna om ni vill:)**

**J-star**


	10. En seriös Sirius

**Hej allihopa! **

**Jag vet att ni förmodligen skulle vilja använda crucio-förbannelsen för att jag inte uppdaterat på länge och jag är verkligen ledsen. Men anledningen till att jag inte uppdaterat är att jag läst igenom kapitlena och märkt att de senaste inte varit så bra. Jag har tappat lite av flytet på den här fanfictionen, även om jag kommer att fortsätta. Men det kommer att ta lite tid. Så ni vet.**

**Och jag upptäckte en till sak, det står fel namn på några kapitel. Louis systrar heter Victoire och Dominique men det står Monique, vilket är fel.**

**Tack julie662, Sweettrezzan och Song of the seas-1 för att ni alertat storyn:) **

**Tack Eylia Riddle och Sweettrezzan för att ni lagt till storyn till favoriter:) **

**Tack för era Reviews:**

**xJulle- Kul att du tyckte att det var kul:)**

**livnicki- Det kommer nu, sorry för att du fick vänta:)**

**roza97- Tack. Aha, är det här också kort;)**

**RuterDam- Tack:)**

**julie662- Nu kommer det:)**

**Sweettrezzan- Tack så mycket. Jag tänkte göra så, det kanske blir så;)**

**Så här kommer nästa del:**

* * *

><p>Lärarna verkade motvilligt vilja bestraffa någon för sprattet på Slytherineleverna, något som kusinerna uppmärksammades på. Professor McGonagall, som såg ut att behöva tänka på att inte se för belåten ut, och resten av lärarkåren försökte komma underfund med hur de skulle bota Slytherineleverna. Dumbledore satte genast av till sjukhusflygeln, när alla de drabbade elever begett sig dit. Framåt lunch hade lärarna fortfarande inte kommenterat händelsen. Eleverna hade däremot haft en strålande komisk dag.<p>

Vid middagen samma dag var det ovanligt pratigt. Det enda bord som var ovanligt tyst, var Slytherinbordet.

"Men jag fattar inte hur vi uteslöt Snape från skämtet. Kan ni se de där bölderna på hans flottiga panna," flinade Sirius, "eller min så kallade bror för den delen."

"Det är egentligen ganska underligt. Jag trodde aldrig att Marodörerna skulle utföra ett skämt på en grupp elever och utesluta Snape från det." Sa Remus. Men samtalsämnet var inte intressant för nån av de och det blev tyst ett tag. George och hans kusiner hade försökt att utelämna Regulus och Snape från skämtet, eftersom de ansåg att de två eleverna inte förtjänade sådana bölder, som så vitt de visste, inte gick att få bort. Och när de försötod att de lyckats utelämna de två Slytherinpojkarna, hade de blivit ganska nöjda.

"Fast jag är ändå belåten för det vi åstadkommit," bröt James tystnaden medans han åt en bit ostkaka.

"Ja, det är awesome." Sa Fred entusiastiskt.

"Äntligen fick de vad de förtjänade," fyllde Roxanne i.

Stora Salen lyste av ljusen som hängde överallt. Himlen tittade ner över de genom taket och de olika desserterna doftade vid varje bord.

"Vet ni vad det bästa är?" frågade Louis med ett flin som var mycket olikt hans vanliga.

"Hm, det bästa är att det som står på äcklens pannor stämmer med deras personligheter?" frågade Remus. Louis skrattade men skakade på huvudet.

"Det är schyst, men inte det bästa."

"Lärarna vet inte vem det är som ligger bakom det?" James sa det, som Roxanne och George tänkte.

"Nära, det är ju en strålande sak, men det bästa är det inte." Till allas förvåning var det Sirius som sa det.

"Vet du vad Louis syftar på?" frågade Fred. Sirius nickade och ett flin näst intill identiskt med Louis spreds över hans ansikte.

"Det bästa," sa Sirius med ytterst dramatisk röst, "är att de fortfarande är på sjukhusflygeln, med alla varbölderna över pannan. Så antingen vet inte Madame Pomfrey vad hon har att göra med, vilket är högst osannolikt, eller så..."

"...eller så, njuter hon över att de allmänt onda mobbarna som alltid bråkar, får smaka på sin egen medicin. Hon gillar att se Dödsätare plågas." Fyllde Louis i skadeglatt.

"Haha, ja det stämmer ju. Men jag undrar hur länge det dröjer innan de märker att bölderna aldrig går bort," sa Remus tankfullt, med minen han hade när han skrev en uppsats.

"De kommer att blekna lite med tiden, men varje gång de kollar sig i spegeln kommer de bli påminda om sprattet de utsattes för," sa Fred samtidigt som hans ansikte blev hotfullt. "Jag undrar hur Voldemort kommer att reagera när han ser att Malfoy och många av de andra har "Slytherin suger" tvärs över pannan. Speciellt när Slytherin är hans stamfader och allt." Kusinerna nickade förstående, men James, Sirius, Remus och till och med Peter stirrade med gapande mun på Fred.

"Va! Är du-vet-vem ättling till Slytherin?" frågade Peter ytterst förvånad. Lika förvånad såg kusinerna på Marodörerna.

"Visste ni inte det?" frågade George. En känsla av panik började sprida sig i honom.

"Nej, det är väl ingen som vet. Var har ni hört det någonstans?" Sirius pausade ett ögonblick och fortsatte sedan. "Jag kommer från en familj där man redan i barnsben lär sig allt om trollkarlsfamiljerna, grundarna och speciellt Salazar Slytherin. Och ingen vet vem hans ättling och arvtagare är. De flesta tror ju att det inte finns någon arvtagare till någon av grundarna. Nog finns det familjer som är ättlingar och är släkt med de, med det är på oerhört långt håll. Det finns ingen idag som man kan peka ut som arvtagare." Sirius såg orolig ut. "Är ni säkra på att han är Slytherins arvtagare?"

De andra förstod inte varför Sirius hade blivit kritvit i ansiktet och såg ängslig ut. James lutade sig fram och sa med broderlig ton "Vad är det Tramptass?"

Sirius mötte James blick och sa med en låg röst "Ni förstår inte." Uttalandet fick de andra att bli ännu mer nervösa och frågande.

"Det är bäst att vi går. Det finns för många öron här," sa Sirius plötsligt och började gå mot entréhallen. De andra följde efter och var upptagna att tänka på vad Sirius kunde tänkas oroa sig över. De var så inne i sina tankar att ingen såg när Lily log mot James och rodnande när Marlene fällde en kommentar om Lily till Alice.

"Jag visste inte att Sirius kunde bli såhär seriös," sa Fred i ett försök till skämt till Roxanne.

"Inte jag heller. Men han verkar uppskakad."

Sirius gick så snabbt att de andra var flera meter bakom honom.

"Jag har inte sett Sirius så här seriös förut," sa James och såg orolig ut.

"Nä, enda gången var ..." Remus blev tyst.

"...när Regulus bråkade med honom om Voldemort," fortsatte James nickande.

"Kom, vi måste ifatt Sirius, annars tappar vi bort honom i mörkret." Sa George och skyndade efter Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>Då var den delen slut. Jag skulle bli jätteglad över reviews så skriv gärna en:)<strong>

**J-star**


	11. Arvtagaren och funderingar

**Jag är tillbaka med ett nytt kapitel! Tror att jag har hittat inspirationen igen, så nån idétorka är det inte längre, dock har skolan bombaderat mig med läxor, prov och uppsatser...**

**Tack till Strumbyxor, Miss-Mai, theVilma och Tom Marvolo Dolder för att ni har alertat storyn. **

**Tack till Strumpbxor, theVilma, Tom Marvolo Dolder, Milly Weasly och Miss-Mai för att ni har lagt till storyn till favoriter. **

**Tack för era fantastiska reviews:**

**RuterDam-Tack, jag uppdaterar så gott jag kan.**

**Guset- Här kommer nästa, hoppas du inte fått vänta för länge.**

**xJulle- Haha, tack, kul att du tycker att den är ok, men jag kände att den var lite halvt dålig. Men jag hoppas att storyn är bättre nu.**

**Strumpbyxor- Tack så jättemycket. Jag hoppas att du uppskattar det här kapitlet med!**

**Sweettrezzan- Tack såååååååååååååååååå mycket! Din review var rolig! You knew it all bro', släkt med Trelawney kanske...**

**theVilma- Tackar!**

**Så, här kommer kapitlet. Gläm inte att reviewa efter:)**

* * *

><p>Natten hade börjat sänka sig över området. Stjärnorna började titta fram över himlen och de lysande fönstren från slottet var de enda ljuskällorna över området. Gruppen på åtta Gryffindorelever gick i snabb takt nerför Hagrids trädgårdsland. Från långt håll fästes ingen uppmärksamhet från omgivningen på de, deras mörka prickar kunde lika gärna tas för djur från skogen som bestämt sig för en tur utanför skogarna. Men på närmare håll kunde man se deras skrämda miner. Sirius gick med raska steg förbi växthusen och stannade vid ett stort träd som i mörkret kunde misstas för det piskande pilträdet. Strax därefter kom resten ifatt honom och trötta sjönk de ihop på gräset.<p>

"Tramptass, nu får du ta och berätta för oss om vad som oroar dig." Med ett sting i hjärtat insåg George att James lät precis som hans pappa. James hade samma tillitsfulla men bestämda röst, som Harry brukade ha när han talade med någon i en pressad situation. Också tvillingarna märkte liknelsen, när de utbytte en blick mellan sig.

Sirius blickade mot de andra och sa

"Om det stämmer att Voldemort är Slytherins arvtagare..."

"Ja?" undrade Peter, i en ovanlig röst. Hans ögon glittrade av fascination, som i stundens hetta inte sågs av de andra. Sirius vände blicken mot Peter.

"Inser ni vad som skulle hända om folk fick reda på vem han var? Min familj och många andra familjer, inte endast gamla familj utan många andra personer skulle ställa sig på hans sida. Människor skulle bli mer öppna för hans vidriga idéer, om de visste att han var arvtagare till en av grundarna. Besatta människor, som mina släktingar skulle avguda honom mer än vad de gör nu." Sirius blev tyst och en spänd tystnad rådde. De tre Marodörerna såg på varandra med nervösa miner. Peter såg ängslig ut men verkade inte lika skräckslagen. Tillslut avbröt Remus tystnaden.

"Men Sirius, är det farligaste att Voldemort lättare får anhängare, om folk vet att Voldemort är Slyhterins arvinge?"

James hakade på

"Ja, Tramptass. Jag menar, majoriteten som skulle påverkas av nyheten är redan på Voldemorts sida. Sådana som Avery, Carrow, Lestrange, Malfoy, Mulciber... du kan redan listan."

"Nej, det är inte det värsta," viskade Sirius knappt hörbart. Roxanne såg med fasa hur Sirius blev blekare och satte sig bredvid honom. "Berätta Tramptass. Vad det än är så kommer det att kunna lösa sig."

"Nej, Roxy. Om det blir... nej, det kommer inte att lösa sig."

"Men berätta Sirius! Vi alla här är ju emot Voldemort," utbrast Louis tankfullt och lite otåligt.

"Okej, jag antar att ingen av er känner till legenden om hemligheternas kammare," Sirius vände sig mot de andra.

"Hemligheternas vaddå?" frågade James förbryllat.

"Hemligheternas kammare," svarade Sirius, "enligt legenden är hemligheternas kammare ett hemligt rum på skolan."

George sneglade på Louis. Louis grimaserade ett nej. Tvillingarna nickade diskret, det skulle bli misstänksamt om de visste något om hemligheternas kammare, när knappt någon annan gjorde det.

"Men vad har ett hemligt rum med Slytherin att göra?" frågade Remus förvirrat.

"När jag var liten, brukade min mor alltid berätta en särskild berättelse för min bror och mig," började Sirius. George och James lutade sig samtidigt mot trädet och ett högt BANG hördes. Alla hoppade till och det ryckte lite i Roxanne och Freds mungipor när både George och James höll sig för huvudet. Louis försökte se oberörd ut.

"Gick det bra?" frågade han, men vid åsynen av Georges blick kunde han inte hålla sig och började skratta. Snart föll även tvillingarna och Remus i.

"Vad skrattar ni åt?" utbrast James surt. "Jag har nog fått en jättestor bula, som kommer att orsaka att Lily aldrig kommer att vilja gå ut med mig."

"Säkert Tagghorn, för hon ville ju så gärna gå ut med dig innan," svarade Remus mellan sina skratthalvor.

"Hörni, var tysta!" avbröt Peter dem plötsligt. Han hade ställt sig upp och i mörkret kunde de inte se hans ansikte. "Var tysta så att Sirius kan fortsätta med sin historia." Bestämdheten i hans röst fick de andra att tystna. Sirius som varit tyst, harklade sig och fortsatte.

"Berättelsen var hennes favorit. Nästan varje kväll innan vi somnade, berättade hon för oss om Legenden om Hemligheternas Kammare," Sirius såg sig omkring och fortsatte med en berättarröst.

"För över tusen år sen möttes fyra enastående häxor och trollkarlar, som alla hade samma dröm, att grunda en trollkarlsskola. De var Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor och Helga Hufflepuff. Skolan de bildade fick namnet Hogwarts. De fyra magikerna hade från början samma dröm men det uppstod problem mellan de. Alla ville släppa in olika elever till skolan. Rowena Ravenclaw ville endast lära ut till dem som var begåvade och kloka. Godric Gryffindor ville lära ut magi till de modiga och djärva. Helga Hufflepuff ville lära ut till de rättvisa och lojala. Och Salazar Slytherin, som var den största grundaren, enligt min mor, ville endast ta emot de som var ambitiösa, listiga och de med renast blod." Sirius lade till i skämtsam ton, "Min mor brukade tillägga att de andra var blodsförrädare och hon ägnade lång tid till att beskriva Slytherins ädla mening." Det blev tyst ett ögonblick sedan tog han åter till orda,

"Så grundarna löste problemet med elevhemmen och under många år var skolan i fröjd. Men efter en tid uppstod det en konflikt mellan Slytherin och de andra."

Den hittills varma kvällen blev plötsligt kall och det började blåsa kraftigt.

"Slytherin ansåg att de endast skulle ta emot elever från trollkarlsfamiljer, medan de andra ville ta emot alla barn som hade den magiska förmågan. Till slut blev konflikten så djup att den ledde till att Slytherin lämnade skolan för alltid," Sirius avslutade dramatiskt och log roat åt de andra.

"Så vad hände?" frågade Remus otåligt.

"Någon verkar spänd," flinade Sirius, men leendet försvann och han fortsatte vid åsynen av Remus blick. "Det sägs att innan Slytherin lämnade skolan byggde han en hemlig kammare som de andra ej kände till. Där lämnade han ett monster och en dag skulle hans sanna arvinge återvända till Hogwarts och släppa lös monstret på alla som han ansåg inte förtjänade att studera magi på Hogwarts."

"De som inte förtjänar att studera magi på Hogwarts, menar han mugglarfödda då?" frågade Remus tyst.

"Inte förtjänar? De mugglarfödda förtjänar visst att studera på Hogwarts. Det är ingen skillnad mellan eleverna här!" I sin ilska grep James tag i gräset och slet upp det.

"Vi vet Tagghorn..." försökte Fred men James var rasande.

"Jag menar, titta bara på Lily! Hon är minst lika bra på magi som alla de renblodiga!"

"James, vi har inte påstått något annat..." invände Roxanne, men när han inte verkade ha hört henne fick Sirius nog.

"TAGGHORN!" skrek han och James hoppade till förvånat."Tagghorn, vi vet allt det där. Jag berättade bara om legenden." James nickade lånsamt. Remus följde hans blick och sa

"Det skulle inte förvåna mig om Voldemort var Slytherins arvinge. Båda har ju samma sjuka världsbild." Hans påstående möttes av tystnad. Nattens kyliga väder började märkas och Louis önskade att han hunnit ta med sig en jacka.

"Men...någonting verkar inte stämma," började James plötsligt. "Om legenden är sann och Voldemort är arvingen, borde han inte ha öppnat kammaren när han gick på Hogwarts?"

"Jo...," sa Sirius långsamt. "Min mor brukade säga att det fanns rykten om att kammaren hade öppnats under hennes skolgång, men ingenting bekräftades. Vad jag har förstått det som verkade det hela mycket flummigt, eleverna visste ingenting, lärarna avslöjade ingen information..."

"Skumt," sa George tillslut när det skapades en spänd tystnad.

"Det känns som en återvändsgränd, eller hur?" Louis såg upp på slottet och märkte att färre fönster lyste av lampornas sken än för en stund sen.

"Kanske..." sa Remus långsamt. "Kanske tänker Voldemort öppna kammaren och släppa lös på monstret när han har mer makt." Remus ord låg kvar i luften och tvillingarna utbytte en blick. Han hade mer rätt än vad han trodde, för trots allt hade Voldemort gett dagboken till Lucius så att han kunde vidarebefordra den till en elev vid klarttecken från Voldemort.

"Ja, Måntand, jag tror att du har rätt," viskade Peter skräckslaget, sedan gäspade han stort. Gäspningen fick Louis att vakna till.

"Hörni! Snabbt! Vi måste tillbaka till slottet. Vet ni hur mycket klockan är?!" vid hans ord var det som om alla vaknade ur en trans. Peter gav till en flämtning, kom snabbt på fötter och följde efter Sirius, Remus och James som började gå tillbaka till slottet.

* * *

><p>Klockan slog elva när de kom in till uppehållsrummet. Men istället för att bege sig till sovsalarna stod de tysta en stund. Tystnaden var spänd och ängslig.<p>

_"Vad hade de kommit fram till?"_ tänkte James_. "Jo, Voldemort är Slytherins arvinge. Om våra gissningar stämmer kommer han att släppa ut monstret när...jag menar, om han får makten betyder det att alla mugglarfödda svävar i fara?"_

"_Men spelar det någon roll?"_ frågade en röst i James huvud. _"Voldemort vill ju redan underkuva och utrota alla mugglarfödda, att öppna kammaren skulle bara vara en del av det."_

_"Nej...eller jo, om han öppnar kammaren kommer han att mörda försvarslösa barn som precis har påbörjat sin utbildning de har rätt till, på en plats som symboliserar trygghet och säkerhet..."_ Hans tankar var helt förvirrade. James slöt ögonen, tog ett andetag och såg på Sirius.

_"Den gamla haggans spökhistorier kan alltså vara sanna?"_ tänkte Sirius bittert. _"Tror de verkligen att Voldemort ska lyckas vinna kriget? Tror de verkligen att vi kommer att titta på medan gamla fördomsfulla tokar tar över? Det kommer aldrig att hända. Dumbledore skyddar alla elever, han struntar i härkomst och så kommer det att förbli. Vi kommer inte att ge upp! Jag, Tagghorn, Måntand, Slingersvans och alla Gryffindorelever, vi ska stoppa de."_

_"Men hur?"_ hördes en elak röst. _"Ska du döda alla som står på andra sidan? Du kan nog försöka ta hand om Voldemort, Avery och de flesta andra Dödsätare, men kommer du att vara lika kall mot Bellatrix?"_

Sirius stelnade till under en millisekund, sedan tänkte han argt,

_"Självklart! Hon är en ond, hemsk, snedvriden..." _

_"Ljug inte! Att utsätta henne för ett spratt och reta henne är inte samma sak som att ge henne åt dementorna."_

_"Och vad menar du med det?"_

_"Kan du verkligen utplåna Trixie?"_ En låg flämtning undslapp Sirius. Trixie. Plötsligt blixtrade minnena förbi.

_Han och Trixie var fem år gamla och trötta på de vuxnas tråkiga prat. De hade försökt få med Dromeda, Cissy och Reg att göra något kul, men de vågade inte vara med på något som Sirius och Bellatrix hittat på tillsammans. Så ensamma hade de gått upp till Bellatrixs rum, där hon hade gömt stinkbomber och annat. Om hennes föräldrar visste vad hon hade kommit över hade de låst in henne i sitt rum tills hon blev myndig. _

_De vuxna pratade om något viktigt, antagligen politik eller något annat uttråkande. Deras diskussion hade avbrutits av en explosion och utlöste ett halvt dussin stinkbomber och förfärligt höga trumpeter som lätt kunde tas för klagovålnader.  
>Föräldrarna förstod nästan genast vilka det var och snart stod Sirius och Bellatrix framför sina föräldrar. Efter en rejäl utskällning åkte Sirius och hans familj hem, men under hela utskällningen hade Sirius och Bellatrix tittat på varandra ur ögonvrån och flinat över sin seger. <em>

_De var tio år gamla. Båga längtade efter Hogwarts och de kunde prata i all oändlighet om framtiden. Men det fanns en skillnad. En skillnad som inte funnits tidigare. _

_"Sirius, du och jag! Vi kommer att hamna i Slytherin, göra släkten Black stolta och utsätta Hogwarts för något de aldrig stött på." Sa Bellatrix med lysande ögon. _

_"Ja, vi kommer att utföra fler skämt än någon annan gjort. Men Black-grejen är inte så viktig." Svarade Sirius, medan han tittade på en målning med Blacks familjevapen på i Bellatrixs rum. _

_"Siri, inte så högt! Du är en Black, såklart är Black-grejen viktig. Vi ska göra Slytherinhemmet en tjänst." _

_"Trixie, hur vet du var vi kommer att hamna? Inget är säkert. Vem vet? Jag kanske hamnar i Gryffindor och du i Hufflepuff."_

_Bellatrix hade stått och gapat med öppen mun. Sedan hade hon börjat skratta högt. _

_"Haha, Siri du är bäst! Haha, du i Gryffindor och jag i Hufflepuff. Så klockrent!" hon rullade runt på golvet med händerna på magen: gapskrattane. Sirius hade också börjat skratta. Snart låg båda två skrattande på den gröna mattan och än idag kom Sirius ihåg sin kusin Bellatrixs glada livliga oskyldiga ögon och leende. De hade aldrig insett att delar av deras skämt skulle vara en del av deras framtid..._

_"Kan du verkligen glömma den Bellatrix?" _frågade rösten igen. Sirius svarade inte.  
><em>"Eller Regulus?"<em> pressade rösten på. _"Vaddå? Tror du inte att han kommer att bli en Dödsätare? Kan du verkligen slåss mot din egen bror?" _

Uppgiven såg sig Sirius omkring och mötte James ögon. De var båda rädda för vad framtiden kunde erbjuda.

Remus skruvade besvärat på sig. Han visste att monstret säkerligen inte var en varulv, men av någon anledning kände han sig skyldig.

_"Men jag är inte på Voldemorts sida,"_ tänkte han.

"_Nej, men andra varulvar är det,"_ svarade en beräknande röst. _"Det kanske är dem han kommer att använda. Det är monster som du som kommer att attackera oskyldiga rena barn."_

_"Nej! Jag är inte ond och kommer inte att vara bland de varulvarna. Jag kommer att kämpa emot Voldemort och bevisa att alla varulvar inte är dömda till ondska. För trots allt är det honom det handlar om. Om vi klarar av att besegra honom kan vi få slut på det hemska som händer."_ Beslutsamt såg Remus upp och såg på de andras bedrövade miner. Han såg hur rädda Fred och Roxanne såg på de andra. Med en blick på de andra såg han Georges och Louis sorgsna miner, som om de visste vad framtiden hade för hemligheter. Remus insåg att kriget skulle vara svårt att vinna och han undrade hur mycket de skulle behöva offra för seger.

Peter bet sig i kinden. En tanke hade börjat ta form i hans huvud. Kort sagt kände han sig kluven. Hittills hade han trott att Den-Som-Inte-Får-Nämnas-Vid-Namn var en farlig person som skulle förstöra det trollkarlsvärlden försökt bygga upp. Att han skulle vara ond och döda oskyldiga. Och innerst inne visste Peter att det var så. Han ägnade sig åt svartkonster och han skulle döda oskyldiga för makt, men nu visste Peter vem han var. Den-Som-Inte-Får-Nämnas-Vid-Namn var Slytherins arvinge. Det kanske var tänkt att han skulle fixa en bättre värld för magiker. Peter tittade sig omkring. De andra såg ängsliga men bestämda ut, och han visste inte längre var hans lojalitet låg.

* * *

><p><strong>Sådär, jag är nog ganska stolt över det här kapitlet. Jag hoppas att ni också tyckte om det. Men glöm inte att skriva en review! Ju fler reviews desto snabbare uppdateringar:)<strong>

**J-star**


	12. Brevet och skriket

**Hej allesammans!:)**

**Hoppas att ni haft det bra under jul och nyår:) Tack till alla som reviewat, lagt till storyn som favorit och alertat:)**

* * *

><p>Solens ljusa strålar sken över Roxanne, på söndagsmorgonen. Irriterad över att hon inte kunde sova mer gick hon upp. Med en blick på de andra sovande flickorna gick hon ner till uppehållsrummet. Marlenes säng var tom och Roxanne var djupt försjunken i var hon kunnat ta vägen så tidigt på morgonen. Säker på att alla andra i tornet sov, väntade hon sig ett tomt och tyst uppehållsrum- vilket inte inträffade så ofta. Det var också orsaken till att hon hoppade till av förvåning när hon hörde massa röster nerifrån.<p>

"Är alla här nu?" hördes en bekant röst. Är det George som är uppe? tänkte hon.

"Du är galen. Hör du mig Taggis, GALEN! Om inte jag vore din polare..."

Aha, det klarnade upp för Roxanne, den trodda George-rösten var egentligen James.

"Tyst, Tramptass! Vi måste till planen. Så kom nu allihopa. Nu drar vi!"  
>Roxanne kom nerför trapporna och såg sju gryffindorelever med varsin kvast i handen. Alla utom James, såg ut att behöva ett par timmar mer sömn. Marlene stod till höger om Sirius och gäspade med jämna mellanrum, när hon fick syn på Roxanne log hon lätt och vinkade.<p>

"Roxy, varför är du uppe klockan halv sex?" frågade Sirius Roxanne förvånat, när han fick syn på henne.

"Kunde inte sova", mumlade hon till svar.

"Lyllo dig! Jag är jättetrött men James är knäpp. Jag fattar inte hur Minnie tänkte när hon utsåg honom till kapten. Ville hon döda alla spelare i laget, eller?" sa Sirius gäspade, men lyckades på något sätt få orden att låta som ett skämt.

"Nej, Tramptass. McGonagall vill vinna, och hon vet att jag vill vinna... ganska logiskt. Vi ses snart, Roxy!" Och med de orden lämnade James uppehållsrummet, men resten av laget i hälarna.  
>Suckande sjönk Roxanne ner i en av fåtöljerna. Hon satt stilla i tio minuter och försökte somna om, men till slut gav hon upp.<p>

"Vad ska jag göra nu då?" muttrade hon för sig själv. "Bra Roxy, nu snackar du för dig själv också..." En smula trött och irriterad såg hon sig omkring och fick syn på en rolig bok, med titeln "_101 sätt att charma en häxa på_". Roxanne skrattade för sig själv. Det skulle bli kul att läsa massa skitsnack om hur tjejer fungerade. Hon slog upp första sidan och läste:

_"Häxor är underliga varelser som ibland menar tvärtemot det de säger. Till exempel om du vill köpa ett utsökt diamanthalsband som kostar en förmögenhet, brukar de oftast säga att det inte behövs, att det är ett onödigt köp, att man kan visa sin kärlek på andra sätt osv. Många låter sig luras och låter då bli att köpa smycket. Fel val! Då blir ofta häxorna bittra och känner att de vill ha det där smycket. Och de kommer att ha det som vapen när du minst anar det, på en middag flera år senare till exempel eller med sina väninnor på Madame Malkins. Så regel ett är att ibland göra tvärtemot det häxor säger."_

"Ja, det var ju logiskt," tänkte Roxanne sarkastiskt. "Jag undrar vilken stackare, som går på den här dyngan." Hon gäspade omedvetet och fortsatte läsa:

_"Kvinnor är inte lika självsäkra och avslappnade som vi i vardagen. Vi klarar oss utan en massa komplimanger och smicker, även om det kan vara trevligt ibland. Men häxor kräver ständigt uppvaktande och uppmuntrande ord, för att vara glada och..."_Roxanne suckade och försökte hålla sig vaken.

"Jag måste ge den här boken till Molly och Rose. De skulle dö av skratt," tänkte hon roat innan... "Shit, jag är verkligen utmattad. Det är såklart svårt att ge en bok till några som inte födda än... herregud, jag menar deras föräldrar är ju knappt födda än..."

Det hördes steg uppifrån trappan och Roxanne fick syn på Fred, George och Louis.

"Morsning korsning," sa Fred glatt. George tittade ut mot fönstret.

"Det är perfekt väder för Quidditch idag," sa han drömmande. Roxanne nickade och talade om för de andra att det var precis det Gryffindorlaget gjorde.

"Vi vet," sa Louis flinande. "Du skulle ha hört Sirius, när James väckte honom."

"Remus och Peter sover," började George. "Så det är ett perfekt tillfälle för mig att snacka uppriktigt. Vi har varit här ganska länge och jag tänkte att det är dags för oss att börja hitta ett sätt att komma hem på." Hans ord följdes av tystnad.

"Jag håller med. Kommer ni ihåg innan vi hamnade här? När vi satt hos James och snackade om att komma hit på skoj?" Fred nickade åt Louis, när han kom ihåg konversationen som ägt rum för så länge sedan.

"Du menar när vi pratade om att rädda någon?" sa Fred och Roxanne i kör. Louis nickade.

"Ja, vi pratade om Regulus Black. Borde vi inte försöka göra något, nu när vi är här?"

"Jag håller med, men vad är "något" vi ska göra?" undrade George. "Hittills har vi försökt få Sirius att ta hand om det på något sätt men..."

"Just det men, det vi gjort är nästan ingenting. Vi måste fortsätta och ta ytterligare ett steg", avbröt Roxanne. "Men det är ju den svåra delen. För vi känner ju inte honom ens. Vi kan inte gå fram till honom och säga..."

"...Hejsan Regulus. Vi är från framtiden och vill tala om för dig att du inte ska göra fel val och umgås med de du umgås med, eftersom de är Dödsätare, eller kommer att bli och det hela kommer att leda till din tidiga död," avslutade Fred.

"Så vi måste alltså på något diskret sätt varse Sirius om det?" sa Louis i frågande ton. Det hördes åter steg från trappan och den här gången var det Lily som släntrade ner från sovsalen.

"Godmorgon allihop!" sa hon muntert och satte sig i en röd fåtölj bredvid Roxanne.

"Hej", mumlade de andra till svar. Lilys blick fastnade på George.

"Är det något som bekymrar er?" frågade hon. De andra ryckte på axlarna och George mumlade: "Inget speciellt..."¨

"Hemlängtan?" frågade hon. "Ni har väl inte glömt att jag vet var ni kommer ifrån?" Vid hennes ord spreds ett flin över Georges ansikte.

"Nej farmor." Lily grimaserade.

"Kalla mig inte farmor, då känner jag mig gammal. Du kommer att ha gott om tid att kalla mig farmor i framtiden." En kall känsla spreds sig inom George och han sänkte omedvetet blicken.

"Vad då?" frågade Lily när hon såg hur de andra stelnade till. "Varför blir ni så sorgsna? Om jag får barnbarn och hela kalaset i framtiden måste ju kriget tagit slut och Voldemort försvunnit, så..." hon tystnade och hennes ansiktsuttryck lyste plötsligt av förståelse.  
>"Kommer jag att dö innan du får träffa mig?" frågade hon stilla, men ingen svarade. "Ta inte illa upp! Jag kommer iallafall vara där för min son och James kommer ju trots allt att vara där." Tystnaden efter hennes ord var spänd att Fred kände att han var tvungen att säga något.<p>

"Äsch, det är bara George som saknar sin mammas kramar, fastän han inte vill erkänna det. Inget kommer att hända dig." Lily slappnade märkbart av och sa i en lättsam ton

"Okej, jag går och väcker Alice. Sen kan vi bege oss till frukosten." Hon försvann uppför trappan och de andra pustade ut.

"Vi kan seriöst inte avslöja allt, hörni. Nu får vi tänka på hur vi reagerar och på vad vi säger", sa Fred.

"Helt rätt Jag- saknar- mamma! Vem är det egentligen som vill ha kramar av sin mamma, va?" sa George, men innan Fred hann svara dök Alice och Lily upp i uppehållsrummet. Tillsammans gick de skyndande till frukosten.

Lukten av nyrostat bröd fyllde hela salen. Det vattnades i munnen när George tog ett par varma gyllenbruna toast med kalkon. Bredvid honom glufsade Fred allt han kunde komma åt - vilket fick George att titta så långt bort från Fred han kunde. Hans blick fastnade på en mörkhårig, blek pojke, med bekanta vackra aristokratiska drag. De gråa ögonen - så lika Sirius- såg ner på bordet. Intrycket George fick av Regulus Black, var en pojke som var djupt försjunken i tankar. Till synes helt övergiven med tuffa beslut över sig.

"ÄNTLIGEN FRUKOST!" vrålade en röst bredvid George, som hoppade till förskrämt. Mindre än en sekund senare var professor McGonagall där.

"Mr Black! Hur understår ni er med att gorma som en babianflock?! Hör jag något liknande från er igen, kommer du att få straffkommendering tills du slutar!" Sedan återvände hon till honnörsbordet.

"Kära gamla Minnie! Tror hon verkligen att jag vid det här laget är rädd för straffkommenderingar?"

"Jag vet inte Sirius. Men du borde vara det!" hördes Lily med sträng röst.

"Hej Lils!" sa James glatt.

"Hej James", svarade hon minst lika glatt. Alla omkring henne stannade upp med det de höll på med och stirrade på henne.

"Sa hon hej till mig?! Måntand är detta ett skämt?" utbrast James överförtjust till en nyanländ Remus som såg helt vilsen ut. Lily såg däremot roat omkring.

"Vad? Får jag inte säga hej till någon?" De andra förblev tysta. Roxanne utbytte menande blickar med Alice.

"Äsch, strunt i det Lils", sa Marlene, som såg oerhört trött ut efter träningen. Samtidigt kom ugglorna flygande in genom stora salen med post till alla.  
>Louis hade vid det här laget lärt sig att inte bry sig om posten. De första dagarna hade han i ren reflex tittat efter sin uggla, innan förnuftet hejdade honom. Därför blev han väldigt förvånad när en ståtlig bronsfärgad tornuggla plötsligt stod bredvid hans skål med flingor. Han såg George kasta en förbryllad blick omkring sig, innan han tog brevet från ugglan.<p>

_Till  
>Mr Louis Delacour<br>Mr George Harryson  
>Mr Fred Johnson<br>Miss Roxanne Johnson_

_Stora salen_

"Vem är brevet ifrån?" frågade George. Louis tittade på kuvertet.

"Det står inte..."

"Ge brevet till mig", sa Roxanne lågt. Innan Louis hann reagera hade Roxanne roffat åt sig det. Hon öppnade brevet och såg ett kort meddelande.

_Messers Louis, George, Fred och miss Roxanne, kan ni befinna er på mitt kontor på måndag kväll klockan åtta?  
>D<em>

_Ps, citronisglass är underskattat.  
><em>  
>Roxanne stirrade på brevet. Hon kände inte igen den tunna, snirkliga handstilen och att döma av sin brors och kusiners min gjorde de inte heller det. Hon tittade upp från myllret av elever.<p>

"Vem ha som signatur?" hörde hon George mumla. Genast tittade hon mot lärarbordet och såg rakt i professor Dumbledores klara, blå ögon.

"Dumbledore", hörde hon Fred säga. Alla fyra stirrade på rektorn och George nickade svagt. Dumbledore kastade en sista blick på de innan han började tala med professor Flitwick.

"Krävs det inte att man har ett lösenord till hans kontor?" frågade Louis bekymrat.

"Lösenordet är citronisglass", George pekade på ps:et.

"Men vad vill Dumbledore oss?" frågade Roxanne ängsligt.

"Jag vet inte", började George osäkert.

"Hm, han kanske har hittat ett sätt för oss att komma hem", mumlade Louis förhoppningsfullt.

"Det vore toppen", instämde Fred.

"Vad pratar ni om?" undrade Remus lätt. Han hade precis ätit färdigt sin skål med fil och flingor och var i färd med att hälla upp ett glas apelsinjuice.

"Brevet vi fick", Louis höll upp kuvertet, där brevet låg instoppad i igen, "var från Professor McGonagall, som vill diskutera våra skolämnen och karriärplaner med oss."

"Åh", Lily vände sig intresserad mot Louis. "Jag trodde att ni redan haft det samtalet."

"Precis vad jag trodde", instämde Remus. George skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, hon sa att vi skulle fundera på valen och prata med henne när hon tyckte att vi gått här tillräckligt länge."

"Jaha..." började Lily, men blev avbruten av ett högt genomträngande skrik. Hela elevhopen vände sig i ljusets hastighet mot Ravenclawbordet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoppas att ni gillade kapitlet! Skriv gärna vad ni tycker!^^<strong>


	13. Handen

**Äntligen sommarlov och detta firas med ett kapitel! **

**Tack till alla som reviewat, lagt till storyn som favorit och alert! Hoppas ni uppskattar detta kapitel med!:)**

* * *

><p><em>Förra kapitlet:<em>

_"Men vad vill Dumbledore oss?" frågade Roxanne ängsligt._

_"Jag vet inte", började George osäkert._

_"Hm, han kanske har hittat ett sätt för oss att komma hem", mumlade Louis förhoppningsfullt._

_"Det vore toppen", instämde Fred._

_"Vad pratar ni om?" undrade Remus lätt. Han hade precis ätit färdigt sin skål med fil och flingor och var i färd med att hälla upp ett glas apelsinjuice._

_"Brevet vi fick", Louis höll upp kuvertet, där brevet låg instoppad i igen, "var från Professor McGonagall, som vill diskutera våra skolämnen och karriärplaner med oss."_

_"Åh", Lily vände sig intresserad mot Louis. "Jag trodde att ni redan haft det samtalet."_

_"Precis vad jag trodde", instämde Remus. George skakade på huvudet._

_"Nej, hon sa att vi skulle fundera på valen och prata med henne när hon tyckte att vi gått här tillräckligt länge."_

_"Jaha..." började Lily, men blev avbruten av ett högt genomträngande skrik. Hela elevhopen vände sig i ljusets hastighet mot Ravenclawbordet._

* * *

><p>Hela stora salen fylldes av ett skräckslaget skrik, från en person. En brunhårig flicka som inte såg ut att vara äldre än fjorton år stirrade med stora ögon på något framför sig. I takt med att eleverna runt henne vände blicken mot vad hon tittade på hördes skrik från fler och fler personer För varje skrik rös Roxanne; skräck, förvirring och mumlande spreds över hela salen.<p>

Med ens spreds det viskande: "Det är en hand", från bord till bord.

"En hand?" mumlade Louis, misstroget. "Vad menar de? En riktig..?"  
>Professor McGonagall stod med ens vid flickan, som skrikit först, med händerna på hennes axlar. Det syntes hur hon blev blekare och blekare medan hennes händer grep ett krampaktigare tag om flickans axlar.<p>

"Poppy", hörde eleverna henne säga. "var snäll och ta med miss Everdeen till sjukhusflygeln!" Madame Pomfrey kom snart därefter och hjälpte flickan, som vid det här laget hade rödspruckna ögon.  
>George vände sig från flickan och Madame Pomfrey till professor McGonagall och såg att Dumbledore stod bredvid henne.<p>

"Alla elever förutom miss Kate Everdeens vänner kan bege sig till sina uppehållsrum. Ni kommer att få mer information senare", sa Dumbledore och alla elever reste sig hastigt upp och gick ut ur salen.

George och James lyckades ta en omväg ut, förbi Ravenclawbordet och kom ut några minuter senare än de andra.

"Vart tog ni vägen?" sa Sirius och Fred samtidigt, när James och George kom ifatt de andra.

"Vi tog oss en titt. Kom! Vi berättar mer när vi kommit till uppehållsrummet", svarade George.

Sju minuter senare satt Marodörerna och kusinerna runt ett bord och väntade på att någon skulle ta till orda.

"Det var en hand", började George.

"Och ett brev intill den ", fortsatte James.

"Så det var alltså en riktig hand", Roxanne ryste till och blev blek i ansiktet. "Vem kan vara så sjuk att man skickar något sånt till ett barn?" viskade hon.

"Ta det lugnt, Roxy. Dumbledore kommer att få fast idioterna", sa Fred tröstande och lade armen runt Roxannes axlar.

"Ja", instämde George. "Du ska se att det bara är några med en vrickad känsla för humor som ville skämta lite." Det uppstod en besvärlig tystnad tills Peter mumlade något om en förvandlingskonstläxa och försvann till biblioteket, med Marodörerna efter sig. George och Louis gick upp till sin sovsal, vilket resulterade att det bara var tvillingarna kvar.

"Är du okej?" frågade Fred försiktigt, men hon verkade inte ha hört honom utan sa:

"Freddie..."

"Ja?"

"Varför händer det här?" Fred rynkade pannan.

"Vilket då?"

"Allt! Att vi kommer hit, det hemska kriget, att många underbara människor mördas, att barn kommer att bli föräldralösa, att barn blir inblandande i hemska saker..." hennes röst dog ut.

"Jag vet inte Roxy. Men vi vet ju att allt kommer att lösa sig i slutändan. Allt kommer att sluta snart."

Roxanne suckade och förblev tyst. Det hade varit längesedan tvillingarna varit ensamma och pratat, utan någon annan som störde. Det kändes skönt för båda att bara sitta där och njuta av tystnaden som de båda var familjär och bekväm med. Till slut sträckte Roxanne på sig och kastade en blick på Fred.

"Shit, vad lik pappa du är sådär!"

"Va? Hur då?"

"Typ nu, när du sitter och funderar på saker och ting." Svarade Roxanne. "Apropå pappa, vad tror du att mamma och han gör just nu?"  
>Fred ställde sig upp och funderade.<p>

"Jag vet inte. Men de är nog jäkligt oroliga." Roxanne nickade förstående. Hon undrade om det gått lika lång tid där i framtiden, som det hade gått i den här tiden.

"Roxanne, Fred! Ska vi göra trollformelläxan tillsammans?" frågade Marlene som just fått syn på dem.

"Visst, ska bara hämta mina saker", sa båda i kör och försvann till respektive sovsal.

Vid tolvtiden satt de flesta elever och åt lunch. Det ovanligt höga surret från eleverna var ett resultat av alla rykten kring händelsen vid frukosten som hade spridits över hela skolan, vissa trovärdigare än andra.

"Har ni hört?" Alice dök upp bredvid de andra sjätteårseleverna, med en blick på maten, vars doft som fyllde luften.

"Hört vad?" frågade Louis och tog för sig av köttgrytan.

"Kate", svarade hon omedelbart. Vilket räckte för att få allas uppmärksamhet vänd från lunchen.

"Berätta allt Alice!" sa Lily, som var van med Alices förmåga att hitta trovärdig information genom skvaller.

"Enligt vissa Ravenclaware, tillhör handen William Everdeen." Det hördes ett klirr när Marlene tappade sin gaffel.

"Menar du hennes brorsa?" flämtade Marlene. Alice nickade.

"Var det inte han som var försteprefekt för två år sen?" frågade Remus bekymrat.

"Just han."

"Fy fan!" utbrast James lågt. "Han var ju hur schysst som helst."

"Berätta mer, Alice", sa George. "Hur?"

"Vad jag har hört, så har Dödsätarna varit ute efter honom."

"Va? Ville de få med honom?" frågade James misstroget.

"Aldrig! Will är smart! Han går aldrig på deras dynga." instämde Sirius.

"Precis", svarade Alice. "Och Everdeens är halvblod. Deras mamma är mugglarfödd."

"Så han vägrade, vad..." Louis ville inte tänka på konsekvenserna av William Everdeens val.

"Det verkar som att du-vet-vem i egen hög person beslutat sig för att visa honom vad han gör med motståndare. Ingen vet var Will är nu, men handen är definitivt hans..." Alla rös och kände sig illamående.

"Så Voldemort, den sjuka sadistiska jäveln bestämde sig för att skicka en del av Kates bror till henne?" sa James lågt med äcklat undertryckt ilska.

"Det var en varning! En varning till alla som vågar till motstånd. Så att alla elever här skulle veta konsekvenserna av att stå emot honom. Stackars Kate är fortfarande på sjukhusflygeln. Hon är skräckslagen och slutar inte gråta." Sa Marlene med bruten röst.

"Herregud, tänk att få reda på var din försvunna bror tagit vägen på ett så hemskt sätt. Jag tycker verkligen synd om henne", sa Lily dämpat.

Lunchen fortsatte och resten av dagen var relativt händelselös. Det visade sig att Alices version av händelsen stämde och Kate blev på måndagen hämtad av sina föräldrar. Alla var överens om att hon behövde lite tid med sina föräldrar efter det som skett.

Halv åtta samma kväll begav sig George, Louis, Fred och Roxanne till Dumbledores kontor. Efter att först ha ursäktat sig för de andra styrde de först vägen mot professor McGonagalls kontor, innan de begav sig till stenmonstret.

"Citronglass", sa George en aning nervöst och alla gick upp för trappan bakom stenfiguren. Man kunde praktiskt taget höra deras snabba hjärtslag när de stod utanför dörren till kontoret och skulle meddela sin närvaro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoppas ni tyckte om kapitlet! Lämna gärna en review!:)<strong>


	14. För den goda sakens skull

**Hej allihopa! Jepp, jag lever än... fastän det var ett tag sen det blev skrivet på den här fanfictionen. Hoppas alla haft en bra jullov. Själv börjar jag skolan imorgon, ser INTE fram emot det!**

**Tack till alla reviews! NI är toppen och gör en så himla glad!**

**Här kommer nästa kapitel, hoppas ni gillar det. **

* * *

><p>Dörren öppnades och kusinerna möttes av professor Dumbledores utsträckta armar, på andra sidan rummet.<p>

"Åh, ni är här!" sa han hjärtligt när de steg in. Deras vanliga självsäkra jag hade ersatts av en nervös men nyfiken min.

"Slå er ner", sa han och pekade på de fyra stolarna som så praktiskt stod mitt emot honom.

"Så, ni undrar förstås varför jag har kallat hit er ikväll", sa Dumbledore och satte sig ner.

"Ja, lite", började Fred.

"Har ni hittat ett sätt, som kan få oss hem?" frågade Louis förhoppningsfullt. Dumbledore blev lite allvarligare.

"Tyvärr har jag inte hittat ett sätt, trots mina undersökningar har jag inte fått ett resultat som skulle lösa problemet."

"Åh", sa Louis nerstämt och fick en sympatisk blick av Dumbledore.

"Men professorn", sa George försiktigt, "varför är detta problem så svårhanterligt? Ni är ju legen... jag menar ni är ju Dumbledore!" Dumbledore mötte hans blick.

"Mr Potter, jag känner mig hedrad av att ni tror så mycket på mig. Men även jag har mina begränsningar. Det ni har gjort är något som jag vågar påstå, aldrig gjorts förr. Att resa så långt bakåt i tiden är något som den mäktigaste av oss försöker låta bli. Tidsmagin är överhuvudtaget en outforskad gren, där vi har mycket kvar att lära oss. Det är just därför jag har funnit det ytterst komplicerat för att få er hem."

"Jaha", var allt George fick fram. Att deras handling hade varit ovanlig, hade även han förstått, men att det skulle vara så komplicerat och invecklat hade han aldrig tänkt på.

"Men jag har inte kallat hit er för att tala om tidsmagin", sa Dumbledore och riktade sina djupa blå ögon mot Roxanne. "Anledningen till att jag kallat hit er i kväll..." Dumbledore avbröt sig själv.

"Ni är här för att jag behöver informera er om ett par saker som jag inte har tänkt på tidigare", han flätade sina fingrar och fortsatte, "Allt som händer nu och det som kommer att hända längre fram är för oss ett mysterium. Men ni vet vad som komma skall. Och detta är ett stort problem..."

"Va?" utbrast George. "Hur kan det vara ett problem?"

"Förlåt professorn. Men jag håller med James", sa Fred. Roxanne nickade instämmande.

"Ja, professorn. Med vår vetskap och information om framtiden kan vi få bättre kontroll av händelserna."

Louis satt däremot tyst. Han hade en tanke om varför Dumbledore ville ta upp ämnet med dem, men han hoppades att han hade fel.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley och Miss Weasley, det är just det som är problemet. Agerar vi med er vetskap kommer framtiden att ändras och vi kommer att hamna i en ännu större knipa. Som jag tidigare sagt..."

Dumbledore förklarade för dem om riskerna. Att leka med tiden och dess händelser var inget att föredra. Roxanne blev nervös och skärrad när rektorn framför henne klargjorde faran vid tidsresning. Men hon blev ganska uppgiven när hon tänkte på att den faran redan skett. Hon, Fred, Louis och George var ju här, i en tid som hon enbart läst om i historieböckerna. Den delen av trolldomshistoria var den enda del, som hon inte hade somnat på under lektionerna. Dels för att hon visste en del hemifrån, dels för att hon fann det roande att hennes släktingar kunde ge en mer detaljerad redogörelse än hennes läroböcker.

"Så vad är det du vill få fram, professorn?" frågade Louis tillslut. Roxanne ryckte till från sina tankar och vände blicken från de intressanta instrumenten på bordet till ett par gnistrande klarblå ögon.

"Det jag vill få fram, Mr Weasley", svarade Dumbledore roat, som om han fann ordvalen underhållande, "är att hur mycket ni än vill hjälpa oss med kampen mot Voldemort och spara människoliv, så får ni under inga som helst förhållanden försöka ändra något av historiens gång..."

George ställde sig genast upp.

"Men professorn!" Dumbledore avbröt honom.

"Jag känner till era planer för att hjälpa Regulus Black och avslöja ett och annat för era Marodörvänner, men..."

"Ska vi bara sen på?!" George hade i sin ilska knutit nävarna. "Ska vi bara se på?! Det är krig, ett hemskt krig kommer att dra igång. Tänk på alla vi tvingas offra."

"James, lugna dig", sa Roxanne försiktigt. Men George verkade inte ha hört henne. I sitt stilla sinne började Louis tycka att det var roande hur han och de andra ibland sa George och ibland sa James, till deras kusin. Det började även bli ganska snurrigt.

"Menar du att vi ska låta alla dö? Ska vi..."

"Mr Potter", avbröt Dumbledore honom lugnt, men med auktoritet. "Jag säger inte att det är lätt, eller att vi gör detta med vilja. Men mycket står på spel. Vem vet följderna om vi ändrar på framtiden. Tyvärr är vi tvungna..."

Det blev tyst efter hans ord. George stod fortfarande upp. Knogarna hade vitnat och helst skulle han vilja ta sig därifrån, hämta sin kvast och få ut alla sina känslor när han flög över Quidditchplanen. Men istället stod han kvar och kämpade ett redan förlorat krig. Dumbledore betraktade honom lugnt och sansat.

"Nej", sa han tyst och bestämt. "Jag bryr mig inte om följderna. Jag tänker inte låta..."

"Men James", suckade Roxanne, "förstår..." Men Roxannes påbörjade motargument blev droppen för George som började skrika igen.

"Säg inte att jag inte förstår! Om nån av oss förstår så är det jag!"

"Detta är inte lätt för nån av oss", började Dumbledore, hans tidigare muntra drag hade ersatts av en beräknande man som såg ut att ha en inre strid. Efter en stund fortsatte han med en plågad röst.

"Vi måste göra detta, för framtiden. Detta är en hemsk offring..."

"En hemsk offring? Offring? Det är inte en gris vi ska slakta professorn. Varför förstår ingen?!"

Roxanne såg på sin kusin med stora ögon.

_Åh, James_, tänkte hon, _vi vet att det är svårt_. Hon visste att han skulle reagera på det sättet och en snabb blick på Fred bekräftade att han också visste att George skulle avslöja för mycket.

"En offring? James, Lily, Marlene, Regulus, kallar du dem för "en offring"?" spottade han fram. För första gången såg Dumbledore paff och skärrad ut. George såg sin chans och fortsatte

"Ja, alla de. Och det är bara början. Bröderna Prewett, Sirius, Moody...så många som kommer att bli föräldrarlösa, leva många år i en lögn. Bli smutskastade, aldrig få lära känna sin egen mamma eller få prata med sin pappa. Men du tycker inte att det är viktigt, nej för att "offra" för _den goda sakens skull_..."

Roxanne flämtade högt. Hade han precis dragit in Dumbledores förflutna in i diskussionen?

Dumbledore hade rest sig upp och Roxanne blev skrämd av hans blixtrande ögon. George blev tyst med gav inte vika. Dumbledore gjorde en häftig rörelse som för att dra fram sin trollstav men avbröt sig och slöt ögonen.

"Ja", sa han tonlöst. "Allt det där måste göras." Hans svar bidrog till arr Georges ilska nådde sin topp. Han sparkade bort stolen bakom sig, gick genom dörren och slamrade igen den med ett högt BANG.

* * *

><p><strong>Lämna jättegärna en review! Det skulle göra mig toppenglad!:)<strong>


	15. Fenixorden

**_Hej allihopa, jag är tillbaka efter nästan ett helt år. Jag hoppas att det finns några som inte gett upp fanficen än, jag lovar att försöka skriva oftare. _**

**_Tack till alla grymma själar som har reviewat, lagt till storyn till favoriter och alert. _**

**_Här kommer kapitlet, hoppas ni gillar det:_**

* * *

><p><em>Förra kapitlet:<em>

_"Vi måste göra detta, för framtiden. Detta är en hemsk offring..." _

_"En hemsk offring? Offring? Det är inte en gris vi ska slakta professorn. Varför förstår ingen?!"_

_Roxanne såg på sin kusin med stora ögon. _  
><em>Åh, James, tänkte hon, vi vet att det är svårt. Hon visste att han skulle reagera på det sättet och en snabb blick på Fred bekräftade att han också visste att George skulle avslöja för mycket. <em>

_"En offring? James, Lily, Marlene, Regulus, kallar du dem för "en offring"?" spottade han fram. För första gången såg Dumbledore paff och skärrad ut. George såg sin chans och fortsatte_

_"Ja, alla de. Och det är bara början. Bröderna Prewett, Sirius, Moody...så många som kommer att bli föräldrarlösa, leva många år i en lögn. Bli smutskastade, aldrig få lära känna sin egen mamma eller få prata med sin pappa. Men du tycker inte att det är viktigt, nej för att "offra" för den goda sakens skull..."_

_Roxanne flämtade högt. Hade han precis dragit in Dumbledores förflutna in i diskussionen?_

_Dumbledore hade rest sig upp och Roxanne blev skrämd av hans blixtrande ögon. George blev tyst med gav inte vika. Dumbledore gjorde en häftig rörelse som för att dra fram sin trollstav men avbröt sig och slöt ögonen. _

_"Ja", sa han tonlöst. "Allt det där måste göras." Hans svar bidrog till att Georges ilska nådde sin topp. Han sparkade bort stolen bakom sig, gick genom dörren och slamrade igen den med ett högt BANG. _

* * *

><p>Roxanne såg ner i marken och vågade inte titta upp. Allt hade blivit mycket mer invecklat. Georges skrik och ilskna ord låg fortfarande i luften.<p>

_"En hemsk offring? Offring?! Det är inte en gris vi ska slakta, professorn!" _

Hon kände sig märkligt tom. Efter allt som hade hänt ikväll, efter allt som hade sagts, borde hon ha exploderat av tankar och känslor. Men nej, en uppgiven tom känsla hade tagit över. Hon ville inte vara där. För första gången insåg hon att hon fruktade för att bli lämnad där. I ett krig som hon visste allt om, ett krig där hon inte fick hjälpa till genom sin vetskap.

Bredvid henne satt hennes bror. Lika blek och uppgiven. Men till skillnad från Roxanne, som envist tittade rakt ner i marken tittade Fred på Louis.  
>Louis var den enda i rummet som inte bleknat och undvek att prata. Han hade insett allvaret i rektorns ord. Det fanns en uppgiven känsla hos honom också, men den kunde inte ta över hans tankar.<p>

"Professorn?" avbröt han tystnaden. Dumbledore, Fred och Roxanne hoppade till alla tre. "Professorn, vi förstår budskapet och vi håller med dig." Fred och Roxanne tittade undrande på honom, men det brydde han sig inte om för stunden. Nickande svarade Dumbledore

"Mr Weasley, jag är glad över att ni har förstått. Men Mr Po..."

"James behöver ni inte oroa er för. Han kommer att förstå, låt honom bara få det att sjunka in först."

En bit bort, vid quidditchplanen hade någon med en ohygglig fart susat fram och tillbaka genom luften, därefter hoppat ner och börjat sparka i marken. George var minst sagt ilsken. Alla tankar och känslor hade känts överväldigande. Han kände sig ensam och övergiven. Ingen förstod honom. Hur skulle de bara kunna låta massa människor dö? Han kände ilskna tårar lura bakom ögonlocken när han hade hörde fotsteg bakom sig.

Ursinnigt vände han sig om. Ilskan dämpades något vid synen av tre nervösa gestalter. Han sänkte huvudet och gick långsamt emot de.

"James", hördes Roxannes röst. Mörkret hade ännu inte slagit sig till ro, utan den sena kvällen vittnade om en tidig sommarnatt. Långsamt tog Roxanne till orda och alla fyra satte sig ner på gräset.

Porträtthålet till Gryffindors varma uppehållsrum öppnades och Geroge, Roxanne, Fred och Louis steg in och såg sig omkring. Rummet var tomt sånär på fyra sjätteårselever, som var mitt uppe i ett knallkortsparti.  
>Efter att kusinerna hade pratat vid quidditchplanen, hade de tillslut enats om att respektera Dumbledores önskan, om att inte avslöja något om framtiden och att inte försöka ändra tidsförloppet. Med tunga steg hade de återvänt tillbaka till slottet. De skulle inte kunna hjälpa Regulus, de skulle inte förhindra att Sirius och Regulus bröts kontakten och välja olika vägar för att sen möta döden med samma mål och förhoppning i åtanke. De ursäktade sig från Marodörerna, som var upptagna med sitt spel, och gick till sovsalarna.<p>

Gryningen nalkades några timmar senare. Efter att de fått vila ut efter gårdagens händelser, var de på mycket bättre humör.  
>Tisdagen förflöt relativt lugnt. Rykten om händelsen med Kate Everdeen cirkulerade fortfarande kring eleverna. Men för Louis och de andra kändes morgonen dagen före som en evighet sen. Terminens sista veckor närmade sig och för var dag minskade deras hopp om att få återvända hem. Flera gånger hade de andra hört George mumla om hur värdelöst allt var. Roxanne kunde personligen hålla med honom. Att kunna återvända hem kändes omöjligt och de började fundera på hur deras liv skulle se ut om de skulle stanna.<p>

"Det kommer att vara mycket svårare för oss", tänkte Roxanne tungt när hon begav sig till fängelsehålorna för trolldryckslektionen.

Lukten av olika slags brygder fyllde luften när Lily, Marlene och Alice gick ner för trapporna till dagens första lektion. Lily var så upptagen med att titta på sina vänner bakom sig att hon inte såg sista trappsteget och ramlade. Generad tittade hon upp, med såg till sin förvåning att varken Marlene eller Alice hade lagt märke till det. Istället pratade de i låg ton med varandra, till synes helt omedveten om Lily.

"Hallå?! Marlene? Alice?" ropade hon så högt hon kunde utan att påkalla för stor uppmärksamhet.

"Lily?" avbröt Marlene förbryllat och tittade ner på Lily. "Vad gör du där nere?"

"Simmar! Vad tror du jag gör?" muttrade Lily irriterat och reste sig upp. Hennes vänner hade betett sig konstigt sen igår och vid frukosten denna dag hade de knappt tittat på Lily utan haft en djup konversation med låga röster.

"Vad är det med er?" sa hon med högre röst.

"Med oss? Vad menar du?" frågade Alice med en min, som hon trodde var oberörd. Men paniken i hennes ögon avslöjade henne.

"Ja, med er! Tisslar och tasslar bakom min rygg. Så fort ni får chansen börjar ni diskutera. Om jag inte visste bättre skulle jag tro att ni bråkar eller snackar skit om mig."

"Va? Nej, Lils, det får du inte tro!" utbrast Marlene.

"Nej, varför skulle vi göra så mot dig?" instämde Alice.

"Vad är det då?" frågade hon trotsigt. Marlene och Alice såg ängsligt på varandra.

"Alltså..." började Alice. Lily tittade på henne med höjda ögonbryn. "Jag vet inte om..."

"Jo, Alice!" avbröt Marlene henne och båda återtog ansiktsuttrycken de haft innan.

"Nej Marlene!"

"Alice hon borde få veta! Tycker du inte det!"

"Jo, men vi lovade!"

Lily såg på dem förvirrat. Hade de bråkat om henne?

"Alice hon har rätt att veta! Det här påverkar henne också. Förr eller senare kommer hon att dras med! Har inte hon rätt att vara beredd då? Har inte hon rätt att kunna försvara sig då?" Marlene hade med flit ställt sig i ett avskilt hörn, där ingen kunde höra dem.

"Jo Marlene. Men inte nu! Inte av oss! Vi lovade professor..." Alice ögon lyste av beslutsamhet. Hon var så lojal och bröt aldrig ett löfte. Sorteringshatten måste ha haft svårt att välja mellan Hufflepuff och Gryffindor, vid sorteringen av Alice, tänkte Lily.

"Jo av oss Alice! Det här är något som Lily borde få hör från oss."

"Inte nu Marlene. Tänk på konsekvenserna! Vad ska vi säga till profess..."

"Tyst! Båda två!" Lily hade tillslut fått nog av deras tjattrande. "Jag vet inte vad det är ni pratar om. Men efter lektionen måste ni berätta för mig."

Med de orden lämnade hon dem och gick in i klassrummet. Marlene såg nöjd ut, som om hon hade vunnit diskussionen över Alice.

"Det här är inte slutdiskuterat", väste Alice när de satte sig på sina plaster längst bak i klassrummet.

Så fort lektionen var över hoppade Lily på sina vänner. "Så, vad är det ni vill säga?"

"Inget", sa Alice, "om professor Dumbledore vill, berättar vi det för dig i framtiden."

"Struntprat Alice. Vi vet båda att Lily kommer att bli indragen så fort som möjligt. Vi behöver alla vi kan få tag i. James och Sirius har redan berättat för Remus och Peter!" Lily stelnade till.

"Är ni med på någonting som Marodörerna är inblandade i?" frågade hon förskräckt. Marlene himlade på ögonen och mottog en nick från Alice.

"Lyssna Lily!" De gick in i ett tomt klassrum och stängde dörren. "Vi är med i Fenixorden, en hemlig order som Dumbledore har startat i kampen mot du-vet-vem."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jag ska skriva färdigt nästa del nu under jul och ska försöka lägga upp den då. Så håll ut är ni snälla. <em>**

**_Glöm inte att lämna en review;)_**

**_J-star_**


End file.
